More Oniichan
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: A sequel to my other fic, 'Oniichan'/ Yukio can't get enough of how adorable Rin was as a little brother, what if Mephisto made it happen again? But something unexpected happened along the way/ YukioxRin / YAOI,
1. Prologue

**Prologue Chapter**

* * *

_''You're the best Yukio onii-chan!''_

_"Could you...play with me for a while...? Yukio onii-chan..?"_

_"uwaaa...Thanks so much Onii-chan!"_

_"I love you... Yukio...onii-chan...~"_

_"Will Yukio onii-chan play again with me some other time?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Okumura-san...Okumura-san?...Okumura... OKUMURA YUKIO!"

"Huh?" The young exorcist looked irritably at the person who had the nerve to snap him out of his daydreaming

Mephisto raised a brow, "Okumura-kun, have you forgotten we're in a meeting?"

Yukio looked around and saw his fellow exorcists who were giving him weird looks. He cleared his throat. "Yes, pardon me. I just had a lot in mind. Please proceed."

Everyone was stunned; it's not like him to be spacing out like that, especially in meetings. But then again, they reminded themselves that the younger Okumura wasn't only an exorcist but also a teacher and a student all together, it's not surprising that the young man would be distracted once in a while. They just proceeded on with the meeting. Yukio on the other hand, was slightly embarrassed that he spaced out like that. What's more embarrassing was that he daydreamt about Rin.

Three days have already passed ever since the day Rin offered to be the baby brother while Yukio be the older brother. He took the offer seeing that it has no harm whatsoever...and how wrong he was... Now he can't get the image and voice of such an adorable Rin calling him 'onii-chan' oh so diligently. It's haunting him everywhere.

Once they were dismissed from the meeting, Yukio left the room and started to head down the hallways when a pink puff of smoke appeared and out came the principal

"Hello Yukio-kun~" Mephisto greeted him with a smile

"Hello." He greeted back casually clearly uninterested

Mephisto's face turned serious, "I would like to speak with you at my office, we're going to discuss about your behavior at the meeting."

"Alright." Yukio was slightly nervous.

At Mephisto's office.

The clown principal sat by his desk and stared intently at Yukio, who was standing in front of him waiting for his punishment.

"I'm really sorry for not paying attention at the meeting, Pheles-san, I promise not to do it again." Yukio spoke first.

"Yes, I accept your apologies." Mephisto closed his eyes, and then opened them again with a grin spreading on his face. "And I understand how you can't help to fill your mind with Rin-chan."

"Thank you for your unde-... Wait. You what?" He narrowed his eyes. Mephisto found out? How?

The older demon laughed, "There's nothing going on in this whole campus without me knowing...Yukio onii-chan." He grinned evilly at Yukio

The young exorcist tensed with a feint blush. He relaxed and put on his poker face.

"You are mistaken if you think that little incident was the one I was thinking about."

"Oh-hoh~? Is that so...too bad...I was about to give you an early Christmas slash Birthday gift~"

Yukio raised his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm~ I know you want to play 'onii-chan' again, and I can make it happen perfectly."

"Well, what's in it for you? I know you're not doing this for free."

Mephisto laughed, the young man really knows him all too well, "My my Yukio-kun, you're right about me doing things with a price, but this one's different. I'll make your wish come true, no strings attached~"

Yukio smirked at him, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes~ I am your godfather after all, so I don't see the problem of me giving you presents."

The young exorcist turned serious still not convinced whether to take the offer or not. It's just too good to be true for his liking. He doesn't even know what exactly Mephisto will do.

"And may I ask what are you planning?"

He grinned at him again,

"For seven days, Rin will be your younger brother and you will be the older brother, for real. It won't be hard all I have to do is alter everyone's memories in to believing it so. Since you're twins I don't have to worry about the timeline. And only you and I will know the truth behind our little game~"

"Hm... I think the idea just lost its appeal to me."

"Eh? Why? Don't you think Rin is such an eye candy as a little brother?"

"He is."

"So~?"

"...Fine." Yukio turned to leave.

Mephisto's eyes widened in delight. "You're gonna accept my gift?"

The younger shrugged, "Why not? It's free right?"

"That it is. Tomorrow will be the start of the seven days. Be sure to.. _enjoy_ ..each day, Yukio onii-chan~" A mischievous grin spread across the principal's face.

Yukio gave him the same grin before closing the door leaving the office. Once alone, Mephisto stood from his desk and gazed at the large window behind him, he waved his parasol in a circular motion.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei~"

Dark clouds filled the blue sky and thunder roared upon the heavens, then a heavy rain poured. Mephisto watched as everyone hurry to shelter themselves from the downpour, he smiled amusingly.

"This will be an interesting week~"


	2. Day 1

Chapter 1:  
**Day 1**

Note: Yukio is the older and Rin is the younger  
WARNING: OOC!Rin. A bit AU

* * *

Yukio stirred, waking up early as he always did. His eyes snapped open as he remembered what today was: It was the start of the seven days of him being an older brother. He felt a bit anxious... what if Rin won't be as they predicted? Yukio might end up seven days in hell for all they know. He brushed off all his speculations and let come what may. He got up from bed and saw Rin was still sleeping.

He went up to his brother to wake him up, which he knows would be difficult, getting Rin to wake up, is a challenge he face every day. Yukio looked down at his now younger brother; he couldn't help but muse at him. Rin looked so peaceful... his eyes closed, a slight blush appears to be tinting his cheeks from the sweet warmth of the sunlight, his lips slightly parted as he breathes.

Yukio brushed the soft blue locks that covered a portion of his forehead letting him gaze at his brother more. He shook his head realizing how much he's just ogled at his brother, he felt a little shameful for doing so. Yukio knelt down by the side of the bed, took hold of Rin's shoulder, and gently shook it.

"Hey, Rin, time to get up." He said, though he knew he had to say it a lot louder to wake him up.

To his astonishment Rin grumbled and opened his eyes half way, blinking multiple times before yawning. The younger smiled at his brother,

"Mornin' Yukio onii-chan...~" Yukio swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. Good morning, Rin." He replied as he kept his composure. So this was what would it be like if Rin was the younger. He can't wait to see more of Rin's personality as the little brother.

Rin sat up rubbing his eyes; he noticed Yukio's intense stare at him as if waiting for something. He tensed under his brother's eyes.

"A-anou...nii-chan... is something wrong..?" The half demon's tail wagged behind him furiously as he was getting a bit nervous.

"Nothing." Yukio looked away and stood up turning to leave, he glanced back at Rin, who was watching him with his doe blue eyes. The older couldn't help but smile at how cute Rin was.

Yukio took a bath first. As he was finishing up to get dressed for school, Rin went inside the room from the bathroom. Yukio tried his best not to stare at the half naked Rin getting dressed but he just couldn't do it and decided to go out of the room before things get dangerous.

The twins finished up eating their breakfast that was prepared by Ukobach. They headed out for school. As they were walking, Yukio observed Rin from the corner of his eyes; he was tamer than the usual Rin he's used to.

This time he walked Rin to his class, making sure he attends it. Before Rin enters the room, he turned to Yukio, he looked down hiding his blush fidgeting his hands together.

"Uhm...nii-chan...You didn't have to walk me to class..." He whispered.

"I know. But I heard you skipped classes yesterday." Yukio said sternly

Rin's head shot up giving Yukio an annoyed look with his blush growing redder along with anger and embarrassment.

"I-I.. I didn't skip! I.. uh.. Was feeling sick...a-and...ugh! Onii-chan's annoying!" He puffed his cheeks and stomped his way inside the classroom leaving a wide eyed Yukio. Where has the sweet Rin gone? He just got over the sudden outburst and went to his class.

It was noon and Yukio went out of the classroom to get lunch, Rin forgot to give one to him. It bothered Yukio to suspect that the younger brother version of Rin didn't know how to cook - which was one of the factors for his cuteness.

As he walked by the school grounds he saw his little brother standing by the distance with his hands behind his back looking at him with an angry face, nevertheless, Yukio still came up to him with a smile.

"Hello. Did you attend class like a good little boy?" He playfully patted Rin's head; he withdrew his head from the touch.

"Hmph! Yes I did..." Rin looked away

Yukio noticed that he was holding something behind his back and tilted his head to the side hoping to catch a glimpse of the item. Rin noticed his attempts and shifted himself to hide the item from his brother's view.

"So...what do you have there?"

He saw Rin pout then a lunchbox that was neatly wrapped with light blue cloth sealed with a knot was shoved before his face. He blinked twice taking it from the smaller boy's hands.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you your lunch earlier." Rin said with a frown as he bit his nail and refused to look at his onii-chan, he felt real bad forgetting about his brother's lunch. He looked up when he felt a hand behind his head making him look at the person in front of him.

Rin saw his older brother smiling kindly at him, making him really happy that he wasn't mad at him.

"Thank You, Rin." the smaller grinned at him, if his tail was showing right now, he could swear that it would be wagging vigorously.

"Okumura-kun~! Will you have lunch with us?" A random girl said coming near the twins

Yukio was about to decline when Rin clung on his chest tightly

"Onii-chan is _MINE._" He snarled at her like a cat angry that someone was trying to take his ball of yarn

"What! Give your brother a break! He's already tired of taking care of you" She put her hands on her hips sticking her tongue out at him.

Yukio just kept quiet feeling like a piece of candy that was being fought for by two children. He snapped back to reality when he heard Rin's voice, he looked down at him.

"Is it true..? Are you tired of taking care of me...? Yuki onii-chan...?" He asked him with a pained expression, still not letting go of his hold on his dear older brother, Yukio almost fainted...

"Of course not." He didn't faint, but his heart did melt. He laid his hand on Rin's head rubbing it fondly.

The girl fumed then walked away.

The twins settled by the fountain and ate their lunch that was all prepared by Rin. Yukio is praising joyously in his head that Rin was still an amazing cook. Every bite was pure heaven.

After eating they went back to their classes and once it was over they proceeded with the cram school. Yukio was surprised that Rin was actually paying attention to his discussions, but suddenly he slept halfway through crushing Yukio's hopes to ever get his brother to study. So far this was the observation Yukio had over Rin: He still knew how to cook, which was a true blessing. He's more obedient and affectionate towards Yukio. He's still loud yet tamer than before. He had mood swings, switching from sweet to aggressive. He still had bad study habits, and still adorable. Yukio was delighted.

_'Best gift so far.'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Day 2

Chapter 2:**  
Day 2**

* * *

Yukio was in the middle of his classes when the principal called out for him.

"Hello Yukio-kun~" He greeted with that smile of his, "Are you enjoying Rin-kun so far, hmm~?"

"Well, so far not as much as I thought." The brunette replied truthfully, Mephisto didn't like the sound of that

"Haa? .._sigh_.. I guess because this is just the second day."

Yukio nodded, the principal smiled again. " I noticed that Rin-kun's personality is quite the same. "

"Same?" He raised a brow

"Yes, same loud, boisterous, wild Rin."

"It's true, but he's easier to manage...and he's sweeter and more obedient." He sort of whispered the last parts.

Mephisto smirked, "Maybe he's just like that to you, his beloved onii-chan~"

Yukio blushed, the principal continued..

"Yes yes~ that's how it is... so Rin-kun's personality is sort of like a Tsundere slash moe~"

"A what?" Yukio asked really not knowing what the clown principal is saying

"Aw... and I thought you read manga, tsundere is an anime lingo for the characters that holds a tough personality on the outside but is a real sweetheart on the inside. Moe, is just those really cute characters~"

"I see... is that all you have to say for me?"

"Yup~!"

Yukio gave him a cold look; he got pulled out of class just to talk about these silly insignificant things.

"Alright then... I'll be leaving." He was about to close the door behind him when he remembered.

"Ah, Pheles-san, Thank you for your gift."

"Aha~ No problem, make sure to enjoy! I'm sure he's more than willing to do absolutely _anything_ for you~"

_'anything huh' _Yukio nodded then left.

* * *

Night time,

At the room they shared, the twins were settled at their desks busy with their own work. Rin was trying hard to study but he can't help but be sleepy though he still tried. Yukio noticed his brother's having a hard time seeing that he was squinting his eyes so much as if trying to burn the words from the book to his brain. Knowing Rin, he'll most likely to drop the studying and just go to bed. Yukio paid attention once again to his own work.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Rin standing beside him and held the book up, covering half of his face.

"uhm...can nii-chan help me? I promise this will only take a second..."

Yukio didn't know how to react. Rin? Wanted his help to study? To STUDY?

Rin noticed Yukio was just staring at him and tensed up starting to fidget a bit.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Ah. Nothing, I just didn't expect you to ask for my help." Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"It's not like I'm trying to impress Yukio onii-chan by getting high grades!" He quickly tapped his mouth shut with the book, guess his motives got found out. Or rather, blurted out.

Yukio chuckled. He found Rin really amusing.

"Oh I never said anything like that, Rin."

"Che! Forget about it." The smaller went back to his desk blushing madly with a huge frown. He pouted at the book losing all hopes. He heard a movement from his right and saw his older brother moving his chair next to his.

"So what's the problem here?" Yukio asked as he looked through Rin's notes, which wasn't much.

"I'm having troubles...with math..." He whispered

"Math huh?" He took Rin's math book and scanned it

"I...just don't know how to divide fractions..." Yukio stopped his bubbling laughter; he didn't want to be rude. But still Rin sensed his laughter.

"Is it my fault that I forgot?" He scowled at his older brother

"hehe...no, of course not." Yukio proceeded to teach Rin. After making sure his brother already knew the whole process he asked if that was all he needed to learn, it turned out that he had other things...a lot of other things.

The night went on with Yukio tutoring Rin. Once all lessons have been tackled, Rin was glad and went to bed. Yukio sighed; he had lost a lot of time for his own studies. Though, he didn't regret losing his time teaching his brother. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling his eyes tired.

Yukio's eyes shot open when he felt something soft made contact to his cheek. He realized that it was Rin's lips, he blushed at the realization.

Rin parted his lips and whispered:

"Thank you, Yukio onii-chan…"

* * *

END OF DAY 2

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Day 3

Chapter 3:**  
Day 3**

WARNING: Has one fourth lemon in the beginning, partial at the end

* * *

Yukio woke up earlier than usual feeling a weight over his body; he opened his eyes to see what it was. When his vision was cleared all he could make out was a beautiful shade of blue. He tensed realizing what it was.

"Rin...?"

The said boy was on top of him, in a straddling position as their noses touched each other's. Yukio blushed trying to move away from the very...Very suggestive position. He realized it was the wrong move when his crotch rubbed onto Rin. He heard the younger let out a soft moan then felt his lips onto his.

Yukio wrapped his arms around the small waist, closed his eyes and started to kiss back. He grunted when he felt Rin rock his hips causing friction between their clothed need. He trailed his hands onto Rin's ass giving each cheek a harsh squeeze, the younger let out a gasp of surprise and Yukio took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the hot wet cavern.

Rin moaned deliciously as he felt waves of pleasure feeling his brother's tongue ravage his mouth.

Yukio found Rin's taste addictive and felt himself harden. He knead Rin's ass as he lowered his hips to press harder and moved it faster, dry pumping onto his still fabric clad arousal feeling his need of friction.

Rin pulled their lips apart leaving only their tongues entwined licking each other in plain sight.

The smaller boy panted as the tongue kiss got wetter and messier. He pulled Yukio's tongue into his mouth and started sucking moving his head in sync as his older brother rocked his hips by his ass grinding fast and hard.

Rin pushed the tongue out of his mouth with his and planted another kiss on Yukio's lips. Feeling his brother throb and twitch against his own growing arousal, he sat up and looked at his onii-chan with half lidded eyes, a deep blush; he licked his lip that had saliva trailing down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Yukio swore it was the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

Rin leaned a bit forward then started moving his hips up and down, pressing on his painfully hard bulge in his pants, Yukio had to bite his lips to stop whatever sound he might make.

"Does Yukio onii-chan want to put it in me~? Inside Rin…?"

After that, Yukio's vision turned black; perhaps he died from that sinfully adorable act...

.

.

.

"ONII-CHAN!"

Yukio's eyes shot open hearing such a loud yell, he turned his head and saw Rin standing by his bedside with his arms crossed scowling at him. He realized that it was just a dream...he was disappointed about it; guess it was too good to be true.

"I can't believe I woke up before nii-chan, hn! What if I didn't wake up early? And you didn't wake up early? We might never make it in time! Honestly nii-chan, you should stop staying up for so late..." He went on ranting as he went out of the room

The older sighed, he was glad that Rin had the attention span of a broken pencil and didn't notice his hard on that was bulging even from under the blankets. He slapped his forehead for having such explicit dreams so suddenly. And it was a good one too.

* * *

The twins made their way to school together as always. Yukio watched as Rin walked with a still visible scowl and the silence was telling him that he was still mad for not waking up first. He patted the younger's head

"I'm sorry."

Rin looked up at him wide eyed in confusion, "Heh? For what?"

Yukio also had the same expression, "For not waking up earlier. I thought you were still mad because you're quiet and wearing a frown."

"Ah..." He grinned at his older brother, "I was just thinking about what to cook for dinner, but I accept the apology."

"...oh."

And with that, the two continued on walking without speaking, Rin was planning for dinner so it's best if the other brother didn't intervene. Plus, he had other matters of his own to worry about. Today was the presentation of an important project that Yukio and his group mates has been working on for so long, he finished the paper about two days ago and his classmate has finished the model just yesterday. If they do well a lot of credits will be given. Yukio's is confident of course; they got this in the bag.

The two parted ways with the usual smile and wave heading for their own classroom. Rin would have loved being classmates with his onii-chan but his class was composed of the elite students only, making it very impossible for him to be with Yukio. It's not like the time they spent together wasn't enough for him it's just that he hasn't really got any friends except for his older brother and the other people in the cram school and he's not classmates with neither. As always, he's alone, it has always been like that since childhood, Yukio really was his best friend and he cherished him so much that not being with him even only in minutes felt like hours for Rin.

He released a loud sigh getting himself out of his thoughts and he realized most of his classmates were already in their P.E. uniform. Rin immediately ran to the bathrooms to change into his own P.E. uniform

The half demon went inside one of the stalls and began changing, "...Can't believe I've spaced out for two straight hours..." he grumbled to himself

Whenever it was P.E. time he never changed inside the locker room or classrooms unlike most of the male students do. Yukio told him not to, because it's indecent, he says. The younger obeys completely and he really didn't like letting others see him undress, other than the people from the monastery, their father Fujimoto, and of course Yukio. So no one other than he's relatives and close acquaintances saw him naked - and now having the tail doubled his will not to be seen bare.

He went back to the classroom just in time before the teacher arrives,

"Alright class, we'll be heading down to the soccer field and play soccer."

"...it's not like we could swim there..." Rin whispered to himself really softly but still loud enough for the muscular male teacher to hear.

"What was that Okumura-san?" He glared at the blue eyed bluenette who had a shocked worry face.

"U-uhmm...nothing, Arakawa-sensei..."

"hn, still troublesome student." The teacher shook his head and led the class down to the field.

Rin was surprised to see Yukio's class was also at the grounds not far from them, they seem to be doing some sort of activity or presentation or something. He watched longingly at his brother, seeing him get along with his classmates got him really envious. How come he couldn't have any friends?

"Oi, Okumura-kun..." The said boy turned his head and saw three boys from his class are standing behind him with smug looks

"Yes?" He asked with a frown

"I think soccer really suits you well, know why?" A boy with a messy jet black hair said to him with a smirk. Rin raised a brow at him, "Because you suck"

The three howled in laughter even though it wasn't a really funny insult, it didn't even make sense to Rin. The blue eyed just ignored them praying they'll leave him alone once he did so. He trailed his eyes again to watch his brother talking to some friends he recognized.

"Ah...so there's your brother." Rin bit his bottom lip; clearly they won't leave him alone

"We still don't get how you could be twins with that guy." A boy with wavy brown hair said

"Yeah, he's freakin' smart, responsible, and useful, not to mention tall. You, on the other hand, is worthless, dumb, and a loser, AND you're goddamn short." Came another insult by a dark haired male.

Rin just scowled at them, he's used to being bullied, really, and he's experienced it since he was little. Growing up, all he has heard from others were very rude things; they kept insulting him like he's no human, though he really isn't. Still, he has feelings. He never told anyone about the bullying especially Shirou and Yukio. Rin didn't want to bother them with his petty problems therefore kept it all to himself, he would cry alone somewhere then go back to them as soon as tears have finally vanished in his eyes.

The three were smirking at him; one of them flicked his forehead and caused him to wince a little. Rin wanted to hurt them so bad, he knew he could beat them up having demonic attributes and all, but Yukio taught him not to pick a fight with bullies because it will drag him down to their level.

The young demon closed his eyes, then opened them smiling up to the three boys then walked away. The bullies frowned, clearly not contented with the cold reaction,

"That's right, walk away, that's all you could do right? Being useless and all?" The black haired said loud enough for the smaller to hear. The three then walked back to the others

Rin clenched his fist tight trying to control his rage, though it wasn't enough, he saw a stray soccer ball beside him. Glaring at the inanimate object, he hissed then kicked the ball hard as if it was all the people that have ever bullied him.

His eyes went wide as the ball hit a post and ricocheted towards the direction of Yukio's class

_'no no no no no NO!'_Rin screamed in his head as the ball as the ball flew nearer and nearer with outstanding acceleration and finally hit the display models of Yukio's classmates, it went back and forth through the models completely destroying everything.

Everyone in the grounds and fields look stunned with eyes wide and mouths agape, they all turned to the direction of where the chaos originated.

They glared at Rin, tears were brimming at the corner of his eyes, and he saw his older brother looking at him with a cold expression,

"...I'm sorry..." he apologized weakly that no one but himself heard, he ran away back to their classroom, wishing this was just a dream and soon his teacher will wake him up from this nightmare.

He slumped in his seat after changing back to the regular uniform. He rested his head on his arm as it lied on his desk, closing his eyes.

"Great job there, Okumura-kun." Rin heard and opened his eyes, he saw that P.E. was already finished; he just looked at the same three guys from the corner of his eyes lazily.

"Perhaps your talent really is making others hate you, huh?" They smirked at the smaller boy that looked undaunted.

_'You keep talking like your any better than me.'_He continued to stare at them very tempted to unleash the demon in him, to scream at them, to fight them. But no, he had to remember what Yukio taught him. Rin just nodded his head.

The three looked really pissed, "Tch! You're so lame! You don't even bother defending yourself!"

"Heh! Guess he already admitted to himself that he's completely worthless." The boy with that wavy brown hair smirked at him

They laughed at him; Rin heard some of his classmates start to giggle along. He hid his face in his arms hoping all of this would go away. He could have defended himself even with his one hand tied behind his back, but even with all the rage and temptation to inflict pain, he still couldn't forget what his brother taught him. He's willing to endure everything just so he could keep on obeying Yukio. Funny, it's as if he's a dog keeping patient with his master. Even if he's neglecting him, he'll keep on following him no matter where or how, he'll just do.

'…_because I love him.'_

* * *

It was evening; Rin was on his bed sitting idly watching his brother's back working by his desk. Yukio hasn't spoken to him at all. The half demon really, really felt bad, he felt his chest throb in agony desperate to hear Yukio talk to him.

Rin walked over beside his older brother and crouched down resting his chin on his arms that was plopped at the edge of the desk. Yukio glanced at him by the corner of his eyes and saw Rin was looking at what he was doing, he returned his gaze on his work.

"..Hey... Are you gonna talk to me soon...?"

"..."

"I'm sorry from the deepest depths of my heart for ruining your class' projects, Yukio onii-chan.." Rin apologized again for a dozen of times already since the afternoon

Yukio found it was a bit cute that Rin was using deep words in apologizing, earlier the boy said: _'Yukio onii-chan, I will atone for my sins, so please forgive me'_ ; _'I am repenting for my actions and I am willing to pay the consequences.'_ ; _'I'm so very much truly immensely extremely completely massively sorry onii-chan...' ,_ and a bunch of other apologies but even so, Yukio still won't reply to him.

"...gomenasai..." He apologized again using only the simplest words, he couldn't think of any long ones, his mind was clouded from the woe of his brother not talking to him, his voice hinted with pain, he didn't want to lose Yukio and it felt like it was happening now just because his stupidity and lack of self control took over.

"Rin, I seriously don't feel like talking right now" He finally replied though in an icy tone

"It's okay...just hearing your voice...even though harshly... is fine." Rin stood up and walked back to bed, hearing Yukio was enough to get him to sleep.

The older felt bad, really bad.

_'You know... you should apologize to him too...for having a wet dream about him.'_His conscience told him

_'I know, but apologizing requires to actually telling him about the dream.'_

_'haha! Yeah, you'll be all, hey Rin I'm sorry I got an erotic dream with you.'_

_'nnnyeah...I don't think I should tell him.'_Yukio found it weird that he's talking to himself

_'Whatever..Hey! I got an idea! How about you make your dreams come true! You could tell him that you'll forgive him if he let you fuck him!'_His conscience said full of assurance

Yukio blushed, _'Shut the hell up conscience.'_

_'Why? It's a great idea! I can picture it right now, him lying beneath you with his legs spread-'_

_'Stop it!'_

_'-he moans with that cute voice of his as you start penetrating him, and once you're all the way in, it feels so good to be inside him that you start thrusting hard!-'_

_'No! Damn you!'_ Clearly the conscience isn't listening and just continued

_'-Won't that be awesome? Him under you panting and moaning and screaming, imagine him...I bet it's delicious'_

Yukio's mind began to be filled with the imagination...Rin, his face tinted with a deep blush, making adorable sounds as he moved inside him...

_'ha...hah...aah..hnnngg..~...onii-chaa~ann...ahh..hah..mooore~!'_

Yukio slammed his head on his desk, it was so shameful, and he even heard it in his head. Shouldn't consciences be kind? But no, he just has to have one that is perverted and implanting stuff in his mind.

He decided to see Mephisto tomorrow; he needs to talk about these problems.

END CHAPTER

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Day 4 part 1

Chapter 4:  
**Day 4 part 1**

* * *

Mephisto's office was filled with loud fits of laughter from the clown principal, nonetheless. Yukio told him about his 'problems' with the onii-chan situation...which he thought was a bad idea seeing that he's getting laughed at by the demon.

"Yes yes, I know it's quite _funny.._." He faked a smile at the 'funny' part for emphasis, then returned to his blank expression, "...but it's not to be laughed about. It's serious."

"Aww come on Yukio-kun~" Mephisto wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughing he's done, "No need to be ashamed nor bothered much about your predicament. I mean, it's quite normal for healthy human adolescent teenage boys to be thinking about those..._certain_ things~" He winked at the lightly blushing boy

"Pheles-san, it's not normal if it's about your own brother."

"So you have a little brocon going on, nothing to worry about." he waved a hand dismissively

"I don't have a freakin' brother complex!"

"Do you not?" Mephisto eyed the young exorcist that practically snapped at him for a moment.

Yukio adjusted he's glasses regaining composure, "Whatever, I just don't feel as great as I thought I would."

"Relax, this is _your_ week after all, you can do anything you want, whenever you want. You don't have to worry about it; no one will remember a thing." He gave Yukio a toothy grin

He scoffed, "It's still not helping. I don't want to look at Rin with lewd eyes."

"Are you sure? Because I know that you accepted my offer because there was a tang of desire. I could see it in your eyes Yukio-kun~ Just succumb to your needs~"

"heh, like hell I'll do something like that to Rin." Yukio smirked

Mephisto gave a sigh, this boy is so stubborn, he really is related to Rin. "Suit yourself...is that all why you wanted to talk to me?"

"...yes."

The young exorcist turned to leave, "Ah Yukio-kun!" he looked back at the principal "What happened to your forehead?" Mephisto pointed at his own forehead

Yukio looked up at his for a moment and touched the purple bruise that he hid under his fringe, "Oh, last night I slammed my head on my desk, to stop myself from thinking about Rin." He answered indifferently

"Has Rin-chan noticed?"

"Of course not."

"Hmm right~ Ah Okumura-sensei!" The principal called before the other left his office, he grinned deviously at him when Yukio turned back to him,

"Do you believe that lust is the first phase for an unexpected love?"

Yukio pondered for a while, then scoffed, "Something as sinful as lust could never grow into something as pure as love. Whatever happens will just be a mere fling and nothing more"

"Ohohoho~ well let's hope for that." Yukio left the office with Mephisto smiling widely and waving him goodbye. Yukio sighed and walked back to his classroom, lunch time was almost finished. He didn't eat lunch, he didn't feel like it, that and Rin didn't give him lunch. How sad. Guess the smaller boy was still wary of him and decided to give him space. When Yukio got back to his classroom and walked to his desk, he was surprised to see a lunch box neatly wrapped with a bright yellow clothe sitting idly at his desk. There seems to be a paper lodged under the knot.

Yukio took the paper and unfolded it; he read the letter recognizing the very neat penmanship to be Rin's,

* * *

_Yukio onii-chan,_

_I know you're still mad at me, and its okay, that's why I didn't hand to you your lunch earlier, 'cos you might ignore me if I called out to you... :((_

_Well anyway, I just dropped your lunch in your classroom. If it makes you feel better, forget that I was the one who made it; you might not want to eat it if it came from someone you're mad at. Eat okay? I don't want you getting hungry._

_I wrapped it with yellow fabric, 'cos Kuro said yellow means happy, and I want you to be happy and brighten your day, nii-chan. :)_

_I love you. Hope you still love me too. :")_

_-Rin_

* * *

"..." Yukio was in complete awe...He didn't know how to react, he just did what his instincts told him. To sit down and enjoy the lunch Rin made for him. He pocketed the letter.

While eating the meal, his classmate came up to him.

"Okumura-kun, did you know that your little brother went over and brought that lunch?" She asked smiling

He nodded still eating, and still immersed with the letter running over and over in his mind.

She giggled, "You know, when Rin-kun came inside the room, many was glaring daggers at him, but he ignored it and went to your seat to place that lunch box..." Yukio looked up at her, clearly listening, she continued,

"Then Narugami-kun over there," she pointed her thumb at the boy with messy light brown hair "said that he had the guts to come here knowing that everyone here hates him..."

Yukio glared at the Narugami person for a fraction of a second that still sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"You know what Rin said to him?"

"What?"

She coughed in her fist, and then tried to imitate Rin's voice,

" _'I don't care about what you all think! And I already said sorry, if none of you will accept it, then piss off! All I care about is my onii-chan!' ..._unquote, then he went out of the room with his nose up like a proud little lion cub." She laughed "I swear, he's got to be one of the cutest things, I still don't like him much though. You're lucky Okumura-kun, he loves you a lot."

She grinned, and then left Yukio to enjoy his meal. Once again, he was dazed with Rin. Now he wants him so bad - more than ever.

The classes went on. For the first time ever, Yukio didn't give a damn about the discussions, the only thing in his mind was Rin. Is this what they call love struck? He never believed in those things, he found it really cheesy, but now experiencing it for himself made it less so, he'll just call it a severe case of infatuation, yeah that's it. It felt weird, yet incredible.

_Something as sinful as lust could never grow into something as pure as love._

But what if it could? Was it even lust to begin with or an unbeknownst desire that was slowly making itself known?

The teacher noticed his state of disinterest in the lesson and called him,

"Okumura-san."

The aforementioned boy looked up blankly.

"Since you look so concentrated in your own thoughts, why don't you explain to us what is Immunoprecipitation without looking at your book or notes?" She asked the young man with a smug look,

Yukio blinked, he wasn't intimidated at all, he knew everything about Cellular Biology like the back of his hand, and he stood up. He started, then he went on discussing about the types, the methods...basically he mentioned everything in full detail. Once finished, he smiled at his teacher who looked dumbfounded along with the other people in the class, they knew that Yukio was a genius, but not at this level to recite a whole chapter of a textbook without taking a peek,

"Is that enough explanation sensei?" Yukio asked

"e-erm...yes."

He sat down and smirked at the teacher as soon as she turned her back from him,

He can't wait for classes to end, to go home and see his little brother who managed to make him fall in love with him a thousand times than ever, in just a single day, more like a single lunch time even. Truly, Rin only has that kind of power.

Finally, it's time to go home, but sadly he was pulled out for another meeting of teachers for cram school. He'll have to wait for another hour till he gets to see Rin. Though, he wasn't sure what to say and what to do.

_'Guess, I should start by saying I'm not mad at him.'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

**REVIEWS?**


	6. Day 4 part 2

Chapter 5:**  
Day 4 part 2**

* * *

Yukio got home a little over 10:30 pm. The meeting took a little while longer; he sighed and made his way to the dining hall. His eyes were filled with delight when he saw Rin with Kuro, they seem to be taking pictures together with his phone, they made a growling cat expression, and with a snap, Rin took a photo then looked at it, he and Kuro laughed heartily.

"Ne ne Kuro, hide your head behind mine and stick up your ears, making me look like I have cat ears!"

The Cat Sith nodded happily and did what he was told. Rin faced the camera at him and smiled sweetly. And another click of the camera

Yukio watched as the two seemed to be oblivious of his presence; Rin smiling sweetly with his big ocean blue eyes sparkling and the addition of cat ears has got to be one of the most adorable things he has ever seen in his fifteen year old life.

Rin tensed when he felt his older brother's presence and hid the phone in the front pocket of his hoodie, Yukio mentally noted that he has got to get a copy of those photos for memoir – without the knowledge of the owner of course. In a blink of an eye, the young demon was in front of him, with questioning eyes and a worried expression.

"Nii-chan has a bruise!" The younger got up to his toes supporting himself up using one hand on his brother's shoulder while the other hand held back Yukio's fringe away to get a better view of the bruise. "Does it hurt? Oh wait! You're mad at me so you're not gonna talk to me. Okay, nod 'yes' if it hurts, if not shake your head 'no'." He instructed carefully without taking his eyes of the bruise.

Yukio held his wrist taking it away from his hair, "Rin, I'm not mad, and no it doesn't hurt." he smiled kindly at him, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly seeing Rin's awestruck expression.

"Y-you're not mad?"

He shook his head

Rin's face brightened, he felt so happy like some heavy weight has been lifted off him. He has his onii-chan back.

"...cool~!" He smiled at Yukio, who felt himself blush feeling a bit awkward though.

Rin warmed up the dinner that Yukio skipped being home a little late, he watched and waited for his older brother to finish eating. Still, they didn't talk much though. He didn't want to bother his eating. After the meal, Rin took the dishes and handed them to Ukobach, the little demon offered to wash it for him so that the boy could rest, Rin bowed thank you to Ukobach then proceeded to their room. He sat at the edge of his bed glancing over at Yukio. He could see the other is busy as always, but he really wanted to talk. Rin has been holding his voice back for so long that's killing him inside, he wanted to hear Yukio speak to him, even if they would end up talking about nonsense, it didn't matter, for Rin, hearing Yukio's voice made all the sense in the world.

"Hey, nii-chan, you sure you're not mad?" He tried starting a conversation

"Yes I am."

"Okay..." Rin scratched the back of his head "...so I might have said this over ninety-nine times, but I'm sorry."

"Rin, I told you its fine, the teacher already finished checking the projects before you...uhm...wrecked it. We were mad because our hard work just turned in to a pile of junk, that's all." Yukio said calmly still not looking at his brother for he was busy grading papers.

"Ah... that's good..." he turned his head away, "...it still doesn't make me feel less worthless like the others said..." he mumbled to himself, but alas, Yukio heard it and finally turned his chair to face him

"What? Who called you worthless?" The older narrowed his eyes

Rin raised his hands defensively, "Oh! N-no one...it's nothing really." he smiled sheepishly, no way in hell he'll let his burdens get on his older brother.

"You're lying. Is anyone bothering you?" Yukio felt a little mad that someone got the gall to call his brother 'worthless'.

_'More like everyone.'_ Rin thought. "Don't worry about it onii-chan, I can handle it, really."

"I could help you, you know." His voice stern and commanding, but the young demon decided that he will not be swayed, he has to stay strong to be less of a dead weight on his brother.

"I know."

"Then-"

"Because you have been doing that all your life. That's why I know, and that's why I don't want you to do it with everything...I...I want nii-chan to have a bit of freedom from taking care of me."

Yukio was taken aback, he didn't know what to say... never had he been speechless with whatever Rin said, and perhaps the younger brother version of Rin is much wiser than he thought.

Rin held the tip of his tail and fiddled with it looking down at the appendage. And decided that he will continue talking, to let out his voice that was aching to be heard by the person most important to him,

"To always say 'thank you' and 'sorry',

If ever I feel ill, I should tell someone,

To always brush my teeth,

To not eat much candy,

To be cautious of people I don't know,

To try my best to do my homework,

Always respect and bow to elders,

Never get in to fights or sound arguments,

To make sure my clothes are always clean,

To make the right choice with the right reasons,

Don't undress in front of others,

Never to wait for things in return of the good things I did,

To not be afraid to try something new,

To sleep as early as I could,

Eat healthy,

To think first before I speak and obey,

Never to procrastinate significant things,

Never complain to others arrogantly,

Love everyone, even if they don't care about you...

...all that... Yukio onii-chan taught me... from the most complicated things down to the simplest..." Rin closed his eyes and smiled bitterly, "I'm lucky to have you, but unfortunately you're stuck with someone like me... someone useless and overly dependent on his older brother."

Yukio's mouth went dry, he can't believe everything he's witnessing, he remembered that he really did taught those things in reality to his originally older brother, seems like even in any alternate universe, he's care and love for Rin will never fade nor shall it ever change, he was glad about that...He was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Rin giggle lightly,

"You know onii-chan, sometimes I wish that there will come a time that you will need me as much as I need you, but it's a far dream, I mean, why would you need someone like - !"

Rin's sentence was cut when Yukio pushed him to the bed pinning his wrists beside his head, he looked at his older brother with eyes wide in shock and face with a deep blush, "...Yukio onii-chan...?"

"That's enough Rin! I _DO_ need you! And I _AM_ lucky to have you! You don't have to try so hard for me to appreciate you...just always be with me, Rin."

This time, the younger was the one speechless, he found himself staring at his brother's beryl eyes

Yukio looked at Rin, whose cheeks were tinted with a beautiful shade of red, his eyes moist as tears were threatening to fall making his sapphire orbs to shine, his pink lips slightly parted as he breathed steadily with one of his fangs peeking at the corner of his mouth. Truly, he was captivating. Unconsciously, he leaned in closer to Rin, their faces only mere centimeters away,

"...Rin, I love you..."

Finally, he went for the kiss that he has been aching for a long time.

* * *

END CHAPTER

**REVIEWS?**


	7. Day 4 part 3

Chapter 6:**  
Day 4 part 3**

**Warning: ** Lemon, (first time writing one)

* * *

Rin's eyes widened. Is this real? His most beloved person said that he needs him and is thankful for him and now he's kissing him. It was all so surreal. Are brothers even allowed to kiss? He knows older twin that knows what's right, but this...this act wasn't right...Yet he finds himself liking it. He felt Yukio's lips left his, losing the warmth he was starting to yearn.

"Sorry..." The older apologized, a bit ashamed that he just kissed his brother on the lips. He turned his head to the side but he felt Rin's small hands gently cup his cheeks making him look back at him again, looking back at those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Is this what onii-chan wants?" Rin asked softly, his voice so pure and sincere. He is willing to give anything to Yukio. Nothing mattered to him, even if it's right or wrong. All that matters is his older brother.

Yukio thought for a moment whether he should or should not do it. If he starts, he won't stop. He's afraid that Rin isn't exactly sure if he knows what he's asking for.

Noticing that the older is not responding, Rin tilted his head to the side, "Doesn't Yukio onii-chan want to kiss me? To touch me? Don't you want to make me yours?"

Hearing that, all his hesitations and doubt vanished and immediately dived again for another kiss this time with more passion, delighted that the younger was responding, though a little clumsy, he liked the clumsiness, it meant that this must be his first time. Yukio licked Rin's bottom lip asking for entrance, but was dismayed as his request wasn't granted, probably because he didn't know what to do. Yukio parted the kiss and chuckled lightly, he pressed his thumb on the other's chin making him open his mouth.

Rin moaned feeling his brother's tongue slide in his mouth. He could feel it, soft and wet, feeling every inch. He noticed that Yukio kept licking his tongue roughly; Rin blushed hard and began moving his tongue along with the invading one. Heat was beginning to rise inside the two. The older could feel his arousal getting hard, fast. He rubbed his still clothed erection onto the younger's who in turn was also starting to get hard. He kept pressing and rubbing their need while devouring his brother's mouth.

"Aah..ah...hah..." The feeling of his crotch being rubbed by another was completely foreign to Rin, he wanted to gasp and moan aloud but his brother's mouth and tongue prevented him, all he could do was pant and make soft moans. Yukio finally released his lips letting him breathe for air, Rin shuddered feeling his onii-chan's mouth moved to his neck, nibbling and sucking.

He moaned as Yukio sucked hard on a particular spot on his neck, drawing blood leaving a mark showing that he has been claimed.

Yukio licked on Rin's collar bone while he crawled his hand under the smaller's shirt, caressing his stomach then trailed his hand higher feeling the boy's chest. He rubbed a nipple with his finger, pulling up Rin's shirt he replaced his finger with his mouth sucking on the pink bud while his other hand worked on the unattended one, pinching and pulling

Rin felt good, arching his back for more of the pleasure, he grabbed the back of Yukio's head and pulled it closer, "mmm...Yukio nii-chaan.."

The sounds he was making was a great turn on, Yukio licked on the nipple and licked around it, he took it between his teeth and bit lightly

"Y-yuki-!.. mnhh.." He closed his eyes tight, feeling his stomach coil in excitement and lust, his member got so hard to the point of pain.

Yukio released the nipple and sat up. He noticed how lewd Rin looked with a deep blush, half lidded eyes, a trail of saliva at the corner of his mouth, and his pale skin adorned with the marks he left - he wanted to see more.

"Rin, we'll go further...is that okay?" he asked even though he's pretty sure that he'll continue no matter the answer. Thankfully, Rin nodded.

He pulled down the younger's shorts along with the boxers, Rin sighed in relief as his length was freed from its confinement and stood in the air. Yukio pulled up Rin's legs to take off the clothes completely leaving him half naked in front of his onii-chan. Yukio felt his member got even harder getting to see Rin's intimate parts.

Yukio put three fingers in front of Rin's mouth, "Suck."

Rin nodded and held Yukio's wrist with both of his hands and pulled the fingers in his mouth. He sucked, coating it thoroughly, and released the fingers, Yukio saw that it was wet enough, but his attempts to withdraw his hand had failed, Rin held his hand firmly and started licking sloppily, he put it again in his mouth and moved it in and out, Yukio watched the scene, it was so erotic, and when he thought it couldn't get any naughtier, Rin looked at him as he continued his ministration over and over, licking, sucking, and thrusting the fingers in and out of his mouth. Yukio felt his member throb, wanting the same attention his fingers are getting.

As if Rin read his mind, the younger gave one last long lick and let go of his hand; he sat up then bent down on his stomach placing himself between Yukio's legs. The older groaned as Rin pressed his lips on his clothed member and began sucking and slowly rubbing just below his hard on.

"..aah..Rin.."

The half demon knew that his brother wants to free himself from the clothed confinement. He pulled down his pants then his boxers. Rin gasped lightly when his older brother's length sprung out, it was huge and thick, leaking with precum. He felt that sensation in his stomach again as his mouth began to water.

"Onii-chan... I'll put it in my mouth while you prepare me, okay..?"

Before Yukio could respond, hot moist lips inched it's way engulfing his length, he let out a low moan as Rin gagged a bit then pulled back leaving only the head in his mouth. His tongue swirled around and under the head licking the slit every now and then. Yukio shuddered as electricity ran through his spine, he heard Rin groan and released his dick from his mouth then started licking along the side.

"mhh...Yuki onii-chaan~"

Rin raised his hips supporting half of his body with his knees and spread his legs; Yukio's slicked hand was pulled by Rin's tail leading it to his rear. The older was reminded of what he was supposed to be doing, he reached for the younger's back entrance and rubbed around the puckered hole.

Waves of pleasure filled Rin when he felt a finger slowly sliding in and out of him, he wanted Yukio to feel good too and tried to take the huge length fully in his mouth once more, unfortunately he still couldn't do it and ended up sucking what his mouth could take and pumped the remaining length with his hand.

Yukio pushed in a second digit and stretched the hole, feeling Rin's mouth and hands working on his shaft was driving him crazy, he decided to take it faster and placed the third finger,

Rin took his mouth off the length to release a loud moan, the feeling of having three fingers curling up and stretching his tight muscles was painful, yet he knew that soon his twin will make him feel good.

Rin placed his mouth again and bobbed his head up and down in sync with the thrusting fingers in his hole, one of his hands pumping at the base, and his tongue stuck out licking the underside. Yukio bucked his hips upward wanting more of the sensual feeling. Rin was giving him severe amounts of pleasure and wondered again if this really is his first time doing this kind of stuff, because seriously, it felt so good. He's starting to lose control and slammed his fingers inside Rin harder

Yukio hit a spot inside him that made his vision turn white all of a sudden making him suck a little harder.

Yukio smirked finding that spot again and kept pressing on it. Rin kept panting and moaning no longer able to use his mouth to work on Yukio's dick.

The older couldn't wait any longer pulling out his fingers from Rin's tight heat.

"Rin.." He looked down at a panting Rin whose eyes were closed and face was beet red, still holding the base of his member.

Hearing his name, he knew what his brother wanted to do next, he opened his eyes half way and looked up at his onii-chan, he gave him a half smirk then slowly licked the base of the member to the tip then back down to the base flicking his tongue lapping on the thick member never losing his gaze at his older brother.

Yukio could feel every inch of his body heating up at how naughty Rin was acting. First the smaller boy didn't know how to kiss; now he's openly seducing him to the point that it sent shivers down his , if his self control wasn't strong he would've shoved his length in that how wet mouth and cum inside.

Rin loved the taste of Yukio's length, he would've kept on tending it but seeing that his onii-chan couldn't hold it anymore, he sat up and leaned forward giving his brother a firm kiss then parted lying on his back. Rin bent his knees upwards spreading his legs. His small hands rested on his chest and balled it slightly; his tail was on the side swaying in anticipation and nervousness. He looked like at over sized cat presenting himself to his mate.

Yukio felt the heat in his body was too much, stripping his shirt. The younger blushed seeing how well built his brother's body is. "Make me yours Yukio onii-chan..."

His last string if self control was cut and he pounced on Rin. He devoured the other's mouth again positioning his hard length on the quivering pink hole.

"Aahh..!" Rin screamed as Yukio rammed his dick all the way in with one hard thrust, his hole stretched as much as it could, Yukio groaned, the inside felt _amazing._ He wanted to move so badly but seeing Rin was still in pain he'll have to wait for a while.

"..hah..hah..ah..Y-yuki onii...hn...~" Rin panted and groaned softly forcing himself to be familiar with the feeling of penetration,_'He's so big...'_ a tear escaped his eye

Yukio kissed his cheek whispering to him, "..Rin...can I move? I'll make you feel better." He asked for permission, he really needed to start moving. Rin nodded his head, trusting his onii-chan.

Yukio pulled his member with only the head remaining, he pushed half way and moved at a slow pace at first letting his little brother adjust to the movement and feeling,

The pain was gradually subsiding leaving only pleasure for the younger. He grasped onto Yukio's back pulling his body closer to his. Rin moaned closing his eyes; his body wanted more of the delicious feeling of having his older brother inside him.

"Y-yukio..nii-chan..Put it...Deeper..."

Yukio's excitement filled his body and thrust all the way in moving in and out at a faster pace,

"Rin.." he purred his name sensually, he has been dying for this moment, for him to fill his sinfully adorable brother, and now he finally got the chance to. It felt incredible, Rin's tight ass squeezing his length deliciously. Yukio thrusted a little harder, wanting to go deeper to the core.

"Aaahh~!" Rin's eyes shot open feeling that same spot that made his vision go white,

Yukio found Rin's sweet spot; he shifted a little letting him hit that spot over and over again gaining momentum.

Having his prostate getting slammed dead on made his vision blurry feeling only the extreme pleasure. The older hoisted up Rin's legs over his shoulder giving him more space to move shoving his dick deeper and harder.

The half demon was now a panting, moaning and screaming mess under him, nails began clawing on his back that will leave marks but he didn't mind at all and kept on moving.

Yukio felt the walls around his length tighten signaling Rin's close release. He pulled his dick all the way out and slammed back in hitting on his prostate hard making the younger cum all over his own chest and face, with a long loud moan. Yukio licked his lips liking how Rin looks with cum all over him, his thoughts made his member twitch feeling he's also close.

Rin panted after he came trembling from the aftershock of his orgasm. His vision got clearer and saw Yukio staring intently at him, eyes clouded with lust. The older grabbed his hips tight and rocked it meeting with his harsh thrust.

Once again he was a panting and moaning bundle of nerves as his older brother thrust in harder and faster than before with his member that seems to be growing inside him sensing his near.

Yukio let out a low moan and bit his bottom lip as he filled Rin with his seed making the other release a soundless scream; he kept pushing his length deeper letting him cum as much as he could.

Once he has been drained, Yukio lied on top of Rin panting heavily. What they said about having sex wears you out, is completely true, Yukio thought. He kissed Rin's neck then pulled out his limp member very satisfied.

Rin was more exhausted, he's not really used to engaging in extreme activities like what he and Yukio had done. He shuddered a little feeling the cum seep out of his spent hole,

The younger hugged his brother tightly,

Yukio licked Rin's cheek fondly, "You were awesome...we just gotta work on your kissing,"

Rin chuckled lightly, "Sorry...all of this is completely new to me..."

Yukio remembered the things Rin did... he's excited for the next times.

"Hey Rin..." He looked at the boy and saw that he already fell asleep.

Yukio sat up, once again he was facing a lewd looking Rin, this time with cum all over his face and body, and he trailed his eyes down eyeing the pink hole leaking with his seed.

The brunette decided to go to sleep before he thinks of anything more to do to the vulnerable sleeping Rin. He lied down beside him, feeling the sleep pulling him quickly. Then an arm found its way on his chest,

"..I love you..Yukio onii-chan..." Rin mumbled in his sleep, Yukio is sure that he will be sleeping soundly tonight and wake up in the best mood he's ever had, which wasn't much.

'_Best day ever'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Day 5 part 1

Chapter 7:**  
Day 5 part 1**

* * *

Yukio woke up still feeling a little tired. He put a hand on his forehead as it pounded a. _'...what happened...?'_ And then last night's activities rushed back in his mind like a runaway train, _'holy shit! '_He shot up straight and looked beside him: No Rin. Probably got up earlier, though he was sure that the younger would've had difficulties moving around after what they did and thought that Rin wouldn't want to go to school. But then again, he heals pretty fast.

He sighed, "...Did that really happen..?" Yukio was feeling a bit of uncertainties because of last night's...love making. _'You weren't supposed to do that!'_He yelled at himself. He wasn't actually regretting...just unsure of what will now become of their relationship. He doesn't even know what to say if he sees him.

Rin… He just loves him so much that he wasn't able to control anymore... _'Stupid! You weren't supposed to love him THAT much!'_But why not?

_'Why not...?'_

He thought for a moment. What day is it today? Day Five...Two days left, and then what? Yukio shook his head, he still has two days, and he'll just have to make the most of it.

After taking a bath and getting prepared to go to school, he went down to the dining hall hoping to find Rin. Unfortunately he wasn't there. Though, he saw a note on the table beside breakfast.

* * *

_Yukio onii-chan, :)_

_Sorry if I wasn't beside you when you wake up. I wanted to! Honest! o_o_

_But because of the mess I did the other day I was told to pass an apologetic essay today as early as 6 am. It's so annoying! Though..It is my fault.. anyway, sorry I left you early._

_And uhh... about last night... don't fret about it too much okay? I'm happy about it :)_

_Eat your breakfast~!_

_See ya later!_

_I love you SO much :")_

_-Rin_

* * *

Yukio smiled. That little note made his uncertainties and worries disappear. Rin giving him as simple as a letter made him feel this unfamiliar happiness in a certain high not love him that much? He ate the breakfast and went to school. Once he got to his classroom and settled at his seat, an arm slung over his shoulder.

"Oi Okumura-kun" His classmate slash friend greeted him, "You ready for today's physical examination?" He grinned widely at the glasses clad male.

"..Physical...Examination..?" Yukio's eyes widened with worry and nervousness

His friend blinked twice, "Yeah it's kinda sudden. Why are you so worried man?" He smirked, "Got any fats you're worried about?"

Yukio laughed along, "No I don't..haha" he stopped laughing when his friend waved and left him

_'oh no...they will see Rin's scratch marks on my back!'_That's right. Last night's affair left him with certain marks on his back, surely they will know what it is, and they are teenagers after all. He thought for a while if he could think of a lie. No he couldn't, it's too obvious that it came from a person. Well for their age it's natural to do those things, but what if they ask with whom he got in on with. He didn't want to say it's from some random girl, it feels wrong and it felt like he is cheating on Rin... not that they're going out or anything. But they have an intimate relationship. He can't admit it's from Rin; that will be much more difficult to explain.

Is this what they call 'karma' for taking his brother, letting him suffer with these difficulties? Why must there be a surprise Physical examination the day after they had sex? Yukio's freaking out in his mind right now. His reputation will crumble down just because of scratch marks, why can't he heal as fast as Rin?

Rin. He remembered he left plenty of kiss marks on his body._'No, no, no, no'_Yukio wished that they were gone too. If not, people will fit the puzzle perfectly: The scratches on his back; Rin's kiss marks; the two of them living all alone in a dorm...they will know.

"Onii-chan."

The sweetest voice called him and snapped him out of his thoughts; the worry was still there though...

Yukio looked at him and smiled, Rin flinched for a moment turning red. He averted his gaze somewhere else.

"Is something worrying Yukio onii-chan..?" he asked still not looking at Yukio.

"Have you heard about the physical examination?"

"Yes. What about it?" He finally looked at Yukio with wide eyed curiosity

The older sighed, guess even after what they did Rin is still innocent and doesn't know about the threats of the remains on their bodies after their love making,

"Oh! Did I leave any wounds on your back?" Rin whispered to him. Much to his surprise, he just nodded, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so very sorry!" The younger bowed repeatedly causing a lot of attention

Yukio stopped him by gripping his shoulders "Relax! It's fine...it's just...how are we going to cover up for this?" He whispered too.

"We?"

"Yeah, we." He raised a brow. Is he going to just blurt out what they did?

Rin smiled apologetically, "But I'm excused from every physical examination, so I don't have to think of any excuse for the..." he didn't continue and just puffed his cheeks as a 'you know what I mean' sign,

Yukio sighed again. He remembered that Rin was a demon and has a tail; Mephisto must have made the arrangements so he could be excused from every physical examination and not get found out. So he's in on this alone. This really IS his karma. Perhaps he could just say that he got from a fight? Yeah, right, like hell that will work. He felt someone grip his wrist. He looked up and saw it was Rin smiling at him.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" He inquired as Rin held his hand and started dragging him off the classroom and in to the hallways, his heart beat faster when Rin looked over his shoulder and smiled widely at him - A smile that he could read.

_'Trust me, Yukio.'_

He didn't notice where he was being dragged; all that went in his mind was Rin's hand holding his, running to wherever far away - Away from everyone. Now, they're alone running through the forest.

Yukio stared intently at Rin from behind. He gripped his hand tighter letting himself be taken wherever Rin wants. It didn't matter where.

_'As long as you're there...'_

He narrowed his green eyes for a fraction as light pierced the dim forest. They stopped running. Green eyes widened at the view before him. In front of them was a small clearing of the forest. A deep azure lake that sparkled as the sun shone gently on it, a few wild flowers growing wherever life would bring them, they danced along with the leaves of the trees as the gentle breeze took them. The fallen leaves and petals flew in the air as a gust of wind came and went making them fall slowly to the ground. It looked like place where you could only see in dreams.

Then again, his eyes marveled at a much more beautiful sight.

Rin, stood in front of him, with that warm smile that's full of bliss; His eyes as blue as the lake and the sky above them. His soft hair swayed as gentle as the leaves. It was more than beautiful - It was breathtaking.

"Isn't this place awesome, nii-chan?" Rin asked with full of energy

Yukio smiled kindly at him, "Yes."

"Now you don't have to worry about the physical examinations!"

"That's great, but we have to get back or else we'll be in trouble for skipping."

The younger shrugged, "Don't worry. People saw that I dragged you, so I'll be the one in trouble. Not you."

"But Rin..."

He giggled. "It's nothing; I get in trouble all the time."

That smile again. How can he say 'no' to that smile? "Alright." Yukio looked around, thinking whether his brother knows how to get back to school from there.

Rin saw his brother look around and he did a bit of looking himself then halted, his head turned away from Yukio with a blank expression.

"This place..." Yukio turned to him,

"I found out about this place two months ago... when I was running. Running and running...far away, with no destination in mind. I just wanted to separate myself from the people that said harsh things to me. Wondered if I could escape even for just a while..." His lips curved in to a small smile, "...and here it is. This is where my running away brought me. I never thought I'd find something wonderful. After that, I always come here whenever I want to be alone. To think... or just relax..." He averted his attention back to Yukio, "I felt guilty on giving you problems because of last night...And I wanted to share my special place with you!"

The older was moved, "...Why?"

"Eh? Why not?"

_'..Why not..'_

"I love you, you know. And it's fair that I share everything with Yukio nii-chan."

His eyes widened, he would share his everything for him? Him?

_'...Why not love him that much...?'_

Rin blushed when he noticed that he was still holding Yukio's hand. He released his grip but Yukio still kept his hold firm.

"Uhm...you can let go of my hand now..."

"...No. I want to hold it more." To hold it and be with him, that's what he felt. That's what he wants: To have Rin.

He blushed harder and averted his gaze somewhere else hiding his flushed cheeks and his smile. He felt so happy that someone wants to hold him. All his life he had been shunned. No one wants to be near him. Only their father, Fujimoto, the people in the monastery, and Yukio has ever stood by him. Yukio, among all of them, loved him best.

"Okay..." He was more than thrilled to let him hold his hand longer.

About an hour has already passed. The two just sat on the grass and talked about anything, letting time fly by without really caring how long has it been. Yukio cherished every second of it - Listening to Rin's voice, his smile, the warmth of his soft hand in his. Everything is perfect. No worries. No agitation. No noise. No interruptions. It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

But...

"Onii-chan." Rin pulled his hand but Yukio followed it and held it once more, "Come on now..." the younger said then chuckled, "You can't hold on to me forever."

...This really is just a dream. Everything about this is not real. He knows it. Time will separate them. Their physical bodies will still linger on with each other as they live in the same place. But will the feelings still remain? No. He doubts it. The real Rin doesn't love him the way this one does. All of this... Is just a gift. Just a make believe fantasy of his.

"Right." Yukio faked a very believable smile and let Rin's hand go,

Rin returned the smile only wider and stood up, "It's time to go back now. The Physical Exam should have finished a few minutes ago."

Just a gift..

Time is ticking.

The younger's eyes widened as suddenly he was pushed up against the nearest tree by Yukio

"Yuki- mph!" His sentence was cut when lips stopped his. Slowly he melted in to the kiss and opened his mouth letting Yukio explore. Rin moaned feeling his onii-chan's tongue deep in his mouth hungrily feeling him.

Yukio pressed his body onto Rin's, He parted from the kiss and licked his lips cutting the string of saliva, he began to tend to the smaller's pale neck while groping his chest with one of his hand.

"Aahh..nii-chan..." Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck and rubbed his thigh on the older's growing erection.

"ngh.. Rin.." He licked his neck with the conscious attempt of not sucking onto the flesh to not leave any marks. Having Rin's thigh tease his arousal made him harder and ground himself onto the thigh that kept on adding pressure making his dick fully hard.

* * *

Rin screamed as Yukio kept pounding in to him hard. His grip on the tree he was supporting half of his body tightened as his brother held his hips firmly, rocking it along with his thrusting.

Both are reaching their climax. Rin was the first to come. And Yukio followed soon after. They panted, as soon as he pulled out his member, Rin knelt down to the ground still panting heavily as cum trailed from his ass to his inner thighs. Yukio knelt behind him and hugged him.

"..I'm sorry... lost control again.." He kissed his nape as a sign of apology.

"It's okay." Rin chuckled softly, "Yukio onii-chan is so needy."

Yukio smiled and embraced him tighter, "Rin, I love you."

Rin traced his fingertips gently onto the bridge of Yukio's nose down to his lips. "love you too.."

_'I wish I could..._

…_But I really can't hold you forever..'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

**REVIEWS?**


	9. Day 5 part 2

Chapter 8:**  
Day 5 part 2**

* * *

After the twins got back from their skipping, they were immediately scolded by teachers. Like Rin said, he took all the blame for Yukio and rendered him innocent. The teachers were more than happy to punish him instead of the older; after all, Yukio is one of their favorite students while the younger was the bitter half of the favored end.

Yukio thought about what happened earlier with the teachers and Rin as he sat there in his seat not paying too much attention in class once again. He thought how melancholic it must feel to be Rin, having others automatically dislike you even though you haven't even done anything severe, sure he has done damages in the past but most of those were accidental yet they still look at him with distaste. But no matter how people hated him, Rin would willingly give a smile. Yukio has observed that ever since they were kids and wondered if those smiles were genuine or just a lie to make himself believe that everything is alright even when it isn't.

Rin's smile.

He can't read through him. It was one of the things that made Yukio fall for him. Though, it's hard to admit, but Rin's smile is so beautiful that it could even cover the truth. He hopes someday he would be able to see what he really feels...

Yukio looked out the window beside him. He remembered the special place he and Rin shared...then he realized something..

_'No,no, no, no...I did it again...!'_

He put his face on his palms as his elbows rested on his desk. Too preoccupied in his thoughts to notice that the teacher already left,

"Yo, Okumura-kun." His friend earlier greeted him again

"Yes..?"

He tilted his head, "Hey, something wrong?"

"None that you can help me with."

"Aww come on! Just tell me! I'll try my best! I can handle whatever you're gonna say." He grinned at his friend in distress

_' I just banged my brother to a tree... and I'm deeply in love with him that I just want to be with him even though I can't, can you handle that?'_ Yukio slammed his head on his desk with a loud thud making everyone around turn to him

"H-hey! You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to!"

Yukio groaned, he doesn't know what's going on with him anymore... "Hirai-kun."

"Hm?"

He looked up at his friend, "What do you think of Rin?"

Hirai raised a brow, "Uhm... your brother?"

"Yeah.."

He scratched the back of his head, he really doesn't know what to reply, he and Rin just have this acquaintances relationship. "Well, he's okay, you know... a little clumsy at times, loud, sometimes hard to deal with." He shrugged, " that's all... we're not really close, but it doesn't mean I hate him...just neutral. Well he's actually nice; Other than that, nothing much."

Yukio just stared at him indifferently, "Alright."

"Why d'you ask that all of a sudden, man?"

"No reason."

"Oookkaaaayy~?" He rolled his eyes, honestly, sometimes his bespectacled friend could be so weird.

But why did he ask? He's not sure either, perhaps he wanted to know what others thought about Rin. But he still can't believe they did it...outside...and to a tree, though the idea is really hot. It's confusing whether he did it out of love or just straight impulse, he really didn't know what came over him just the thought of losing him made him lose his mind, but he would be lying if he says he didn't like it. Him...inside Rin.

_***THUD!***_

"Woah! Why do you keep doing that?" Hirai backed off a little in case Yukio died he won't be the one to blame

"Hirai-san, why is my onii-chan giving himself a concussion?" Rin asked looking up at the dark haired male who was a little spooked that the smaller boy suddenly appeared; Yukio shifted his head to stare up at the person that's giving him quite a dilemma

"u-uhm.. I don't know, I'll let you find out what's buggin' him." He gave Rin a quick grin then walked away from the twins, Rin smiled back at him brightly and kept his smile at him even when Hirai already left. Yukio stared. That smile again... why does he keep smiling even when the person he gives it to, doesn't see it anymore?

"Aren't you gonna head to the cram school now?" Yukio flinched realizing Rin crouched down so that they can meet eye level with Yukio's head resting on the desk

"I will." He sat up with blue eyes following his motion, "What about you?"

Rin chuckled, "Nah, I have detention remember?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry about that." The older apologized; his brother shook his head fiercely,

"No! It's fine really! Besides, it only lasts for a few hours so I still have the time to train with Shura-sensei."

Yukio smiled kindly at him, it was his first time hearing him call Shura 'sensei' , "Okay."

The two parted ways with Yukio preparing for cram school and Rin heading for detention, he thought about it, the young exorcist wondered if ever Rin fights the same as before, the same brutal, aggressive style. But he remembered Mephisto say that Rin is the same, his attitude is just different when it came to Yukio. Still he's curious... it wouldn't hurt to see.

* * *

Yukio chuckled as he watched Rin train with Shura, they were sparring using wooden swords only because it will be chaotic if they used their real weapons. Every time his brother hits the older exorcist in the body, he would stop and bow saying 'I'm so sorry Shura-sensei!' and the green eyed male couldn't help but smile at how cute he is. Yukio is also surprised that younger brother side of Rin is quite skillful, his style is still aggressive yet it has precision, landing every fatal blow he gives, unlike the nii-san side of Rin who is just aggressive and doesn't actually think of ways to hit the opponent other than swinging his sword

Shura winced when Rin hit her again on her side, the half demon jumped back and bowed with a worried face, "I'm so sorry Shura-sensei!"

She smacked him on the head, "What the hell, Rin-chan! Must you apologize every fuckin' time you hit me!"

"B-but..! It must have hurt...OW!" Another smack

"So when the time comes that you will be facing Satan, you will also say sorry?" She yelled at the boy crouching down on the ground holding his head that is experiencing pain, "Oi! Four eyes! You raised yer little brother to be too adorable, he doesn't even know how to be merciless to his enemy!"

"But Shura-sensei isn't my enemy..." he looked up at his teacher with tears at the corner of his eyes from the pain and his tail wagging furiously from the pain again.

"Shut up, kitty!"

"Okay..."

Yukio adjusted his glasses and glanced at Shura, "I didn't raise him to be adorable, he's just is."

Rin blushed while Shura scoffed, "I don't think Satan will die from cuteness now, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't."

"Then..." she turned to the half demon, "You! Be more aggressive and brutal in fighting!"

"But...Yukio onii-chan might get mad..." He said trembling a little, "...he told me not to be brutal...much.."

"Nonsense! Your onii-chan shoots the guts out of demons!"

Rin glanced at Yukio, the older smiled then nodded, seeing his brother's assurance his expression brightened and stood up, exclaiming, "Yes! I shall be brutal and aggressive in fighting. I will beat Shura-sensei and make onii-chan proud!"

"eer...Rinrin-chan..who are you talkin' to?" Shura asked the demon boy as he fisted his hands in front of him and looking at it with determined sparkling eyes. And tail wagging, of course. He turned to her grinning widely then pointed his wooden sword at her,

"Let's go, Shura-sensei!"

The older exorcist huffed then returned the grin, "Ohohoh~ So Rin-chan is getting cocky, let's see how long you'll last."

.

.

_...After a few minutes..._

.

.

"Enough Rin!" She held her hand out, panting heavily signaling the half demon to stop, "whew...that's enough for today..."

"Hai Shura-sensei~!" he bowed

Yukio is stunned... this Rin, with all out aggression, could actually wear out Shura...in mere minutes. Well, they are only using wooden sticks and the results would have been different if they used their real swords, but still, it's quite impressive. Maybe Rin nii-san could also be that good if he were to be more focused instead of just swinging his sword.

_'Rin nii-san...'_ Now that he thought about it... all this time his depression was that Rin nii-san doesn't love him the way Rin-chan does, but does he love Rin nii-san the way he loves Rin-chan? Well he has had different feelings when he's with him, but is it really love or just sheer fondness? Whatever that feeling is...

One thing's for sure,

He's happy when he's with him.

"Yukio onii-chan." Rin called to him halting his thoughts, he turned to the younger, "Let's go home?" it was more of a statement than an inquiry.

Yukio smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

The twins walked along the side of the campus along with Shura because she was heading the same direction as they were. Yukio noticed that Rin-chan is also quite fond of Shura and not just him, he thought he was the only one he was obedient and sweet to. Perhaps he sees her as a motherly figure? He suppressed the chuckle building up in his throat and turned it to a single cough. The two heard and stopped their rather animated chat.

"Something wrong nii-chan?" Rin asked with wide eyes

"Nothing."

"Well this is where we'll be parting, good bye boys~!" Shura patted Rin's head and nodded at Yukio

Yukio returned the nod, Rin smiled brightly at her. She then turned and walked to another direction, looks like she'll be heading to the city.

_'That smile again...'_

Rin is still smiling at Shura's back as it goes to the distance,

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Rin turned to him with a questioning stare

"Smile at them even when their backs are already turned to you... isn't that just a waste of time?" He asked with an emotionless stare, he really doesn't understand the logic.

The half demon blinked twice then looked up thinking placing a finger at his chin, "Hmm..."

Yukio waited for an answer, though he's not sure whether the reason for this Rin is the same as his nii-san's.

"I don't really have an answer for that..." Rin smiled sticking his tongue out. His brother sighed, guessing that will also be the answer Rin nii-san will say, he began walking again seeing it's already getting late, he was about to call out for the other boy, noticing that he's not following him and was left a little behind, before he could turn his head to say something, Rin cut him off,

"I guess I do that because sometimes I wish when I look back, someone's smiling at me."

Yukio was taken aback by the answer and whipped his head glancing back at his twin, Rin is smiling so warmly at him, when his eyes widened a little, Rin's smile widened and giggled softly,

"See onii-chan? Doesn't it feel nice to see someone smiling at you even when you thought no one was? So it's not a waste of time if I could make someone happy with keeping a smile, but of course, if I don't feel like smiling, like when I'm sick, I won't smile. Because it's not special if the smile isn't real, right?"

His heart pounded, every smile he makes... is true to what he feels. Not forced nor is it faked. Maybe that's why his smile is so captivating,

_'Because it's all real...'_

Yukio smiled back, "Yes, it does feel nice to have someone still smiling even when you turn around."

Rin grinned and ran over to Yukio grabbing his arms pulling him, "Glad you like it! Come on, time to head home and eat dinner~!"

They got home a little later than the normal arrival. Thankfully, Ukobach already made their dinner. Rin hugged the little demon; he really is his kitchen partner. The two then ate their meal, after that they took a bath, separately of course, even though Rin wants them to take a bath together, Yukio just had to deny it fearing his feelings will get to him again and pounce on the smaller. Rin was the first to get to get to bed as usual, with Yukio staying up late for his never ending to-do-list: paper works, and home works. He sighed as he finally finished, surprisingly it's only eleven thirty. He stretched his arms then walked to his bed turning off the night lamp on his desk. His shoulders slumped; tomorrow's day six... one more day till the end of the week.

Glancing back at the other boy sleeping soundly across his bed,

_"... Doesn't it feel nice to see someone smiling at you even when you thought no one wasn't..."_What he said still echoed in his mind, Yukio smiled at the peaceful slumbering Rin,

"..It feels nice because you're the one smiling at me.."

* * *

END CHAPTER.

**REVIEWS?**


	10. Day 6

Chapter 9:**  
Day 6**

* * *

Yukio stood there in Mephisto's office, the principal has called for him again. Even when it's Saturday they still have classes, it's only half day though, but still.

"So Yukio-kun~ today is day six, and tomorrow is the final day for your gift. Have you been enjoying so far?" Mephisto asked with that signature smirk of his,

It took a little while before the young exorcist answered, "Yes, I have."

"Well that's good! And since I am feeling generous once again, I will give this day as your day off."

"What?"

"You heard me. A day off~ you'll be excused from school activities and from teaching cram school for this day." He wagged his purple gloved finger to add more flair to his explanation

Yukio kept his features a study, thinking why the hell Mephisto would give him a day off, he was about to ask when suddenly someone barged in the office and ran quickly towards the principal, a very hyper Rin.

"Hey clown! Is it true you're gonna let me skip school for today?" He shouted right in front of Mephisto

Hearing that Rin is also going to have a day of, Yukio knew, or at least had a clue as to what is going on, he frowned at Mephisto.

"Yes yes~ I will be giving you.." Mephisto then turned from Rin to Yukio with a glint on his eye, "And you're onii-chan a day off."

Rin made a confused look; his onii-chan is here? He looked beck and saw Yukio just standing there at the middle of the office; delight quickly filled his features and ran to him wrapping his arms around the elder's neck hugging him with his tail wagging so enthusiastically, he's like a dog happy to see his owner again. Yukio warily wrapped his arms around the younger's waist he didn't want to upset him by ignoring his affection, but he would be fooling himself if he denied the fact that he liked having Rin in his arms.

Mephisto indulged himself in the fairly adorable and amusing scene, chuckling softly to himself, "Okay you two! Go now and enjoy your time~!"

"Thank you Mephisto!" Rin smiled widely at him, then turned serious again, "But you're still freaky."

"Of course" He waved at them as they headed out of his office, "Oh Okumura-sensei! Do come to my office again first thing tomorrow."

Yukio gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

The two walked along the empty hallway as the other students were already in their classes. Rin stole a few glances at Yukio, studying his love's blank expression,

"Uhm... What will nii-chan do for today?"

Yukio snapped himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Rin, "I guess I'll just go back to the dorm and finish some work."

Rin scolwed, he seriously doesn't know how his brother could be so uptight and attached with working. With a huff he walked and stopped in front of Yukio stopping his brother. Yukio tilted his head to the side staring at his displeased twin, "Something wrong, Rin?"

He pointed at Yukio, "You."

* * *

Before he knew it, they were riding a train with only a few other people in it. Yukio looked by the window, he sighed, once again he's been dragged by Rin to God knows where. Green eyes watched as the scenery changed ever so quickly. The tall buildings are now nowhere in view as it has been replaced by small houses on a vast field of grassland. The prairie view went as fast as it came and now trees filled the view. He removed his gaze from the window and trailed it to Rin whose blue eyes are glued to the view outside with a contented smile,

"Where are we going now Rin?" Yukio asked noticing that they are very far from the academy. He chuckled joking, "Don't tell me you're gonna kidnap me."

Rin looked at him through the corner of his eyes, then grinned, "Yes!"

"...eh?"

The smaller laughed. Then looked back at the window again, his eyes sparkled. "Ah! I can see the ocean!"

Yukio looked out the window again. The ocean spread across the view, but before he could marvel at the scene more, the train stopped and yet again Rin dragged him by the wrist out of the train saying, "This is our stop!". The answer is clear that his brother wanted to go to the beach. As they stepped out of the station and in to the open to the overlook by the bay, Yukio squinted his eyes as the ray of sunlight pierced down at his gaze. He brought his hand up casting a shadow over his eyes.

Rin ran a bit further and spread his arms up and wide, "It's the ocean! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Look! It's the ocean!"

"Yes I can see it." He walked over to his hyper brother and watched from behind as Rin admire the view ahead.

_What's the plan now...?_

Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him heading to the beach. Yukio looked at their hands._"You can't hold on to me forever."_He knows that. They were never meant to. Falling in love was never a part of the plan, this week was supposed to be just for fun and nothing serious. The feeling is wonderful yet painful at the same time. Indescribable. That's exactly it. If only this week would stretch until forever, it won't hurt anymore. But isn't it selfish to keep Rin from his true self just so he could continue loving him?

_Nii-san, why can't you love me like this?_

Because it's wrong... that answer is apparent in his truth. You're not supposed to love your brother like that. Is this punishment for him? For what? All he has done is work hard to take care and protect his brother. His short tempered, thoughtful, sweet, slow in the head, kind, cheerful, boastful, funny, honest, clumsy, adorable, loving brother. No matter where he look at it, no matter how much he thought about the negative side of Rin, he could come up with positive things making him forget and just accept, seeing his perfection through imperfections itself. Loving him is inevitable, if only he has seen it a long time ago, before this whole thing started

He is brought back from his thoughts when he felt Rin let go of his hand and ran nearer to the shore,

"You're gonna go in?" Yukio asked seeing Rin sit down on the sand and removed his shoes and socks along with folding up his pant legs up to his knees,

"Of course! The whole beach is ours for the taking! You should go in too!"

"It's okay, you go, I'll watch your stuff." He smiled at him

"Psshh...fine." The half demon ran to the ocean and went just as far as the depth is at his knees and started running there, splashing, jumping, and other things.

Yukio looked around, the whole place really is empty. No one else. Well it's not really beach season so there's no reason for people to stop by, save for Rin of course. He knows his brother's strong attachment to the ocean. And then it struck him, the ocean, is just like Rin's eyes. That beautiful shade of blue that Yukio would drown in just seeing those eyes and that infinite depth that he yearns to seek in. He watched as the waves kissed the shore, as soon as it immersed in the admiration of the ocean, it flows back ebbing away. He smiled forlornly. It's just like him and Rin.

Rin is the ocean, whose sublimity is limitless. While Yukio is shore that waits humbly for the caress of the waves, indulge in the sweet affection. But just like how the tides doesn't stay to be with the shore. Rin's love will drift away from him. And it is very soon too.

_Rin.._

He dropped his bag and ran up to the now standing still Rin who is looking at the horizon and accidentally splashed water on the half demon,

"Wha!" he wiped his face, "What was that about nii-chan!"

"Uhh...sorry...I wanted to play too?"

"well in that case... HAAA!" Rin kicked water on Yukio and laughed when his onii-chan got really soaked, the latter wiped his face and laughed along. Their laughter was replaced with bewilderment when papers started flying everywhere

"Ah! My notes!" He freaked out realizing it was his papers that got swept away by the wind by who knows how for it was all kept in his bag, perhaps he forgot to zip it close.

Rin laughed again watching the white parchment glide up the blue sky, he smiled, "It's so pretty."

Yukio also looked with wonderment,

"Hey Yukio." Green eyes widened as he looked at his brother, he didn't call him 'onii-chan',

_nii-san..?_

The smaller didn't look at him, his gaze still fixed at the sky, "Will you love me even if I was anything but myself?"

His heart pounded, the question whether or not would he love Rin nii-san the same way as he love Rin-chan suddenly went a lit again. Whatever happens, no matter what parallel universe they will be in. Rin is still Rin. He took refuge in that and made his decision.

He will still love him even after this.

Even if it hurt.

"Yes, I will love you no matter who you become."

Rin looked at him and giggled smiling, "Great to know what I felt isn't one sided."

He returned the smile

"I WILL LOVE YUKIO OKUMURA FOREVER AND NO MATTER WHAT!" The half demon shouted out to the horizon

Yukio blushed having someone shout his name like that, "Hey! Don't just yell like that! What if someone heard you?"

"Hmph! Well it's true!"

He sighed, It's so like Rin to just shout things so carelessly

"Rin."

"Hm..?" blue eyes still gazed at the horizon, it fills him with curiosity on what lies beyond that. For some reason, it looked so sad as if it was waiting for something for so long it has already forgotten. While green eyes remained fixed on the smaller.

Silence fell for a moment. Only the sounds of the waves tossed by the ocean and the constant draft by the wind that let most of the thin white parchments to glide up in the air. The wind died down and let the papers gently dance as it descends from the sky. It was such a calming scene. Yukio broke the silence and finally asked, "If you were to change,will you still love me?" He knows whatever the answer will be, it won't matter after the end of the week, but perhaps just hearing him say that he still will, shall give him a fragment of hope to hold on to something, that will anchor him in to continuing his love for Rin.

Rin still didn't look at him and it kills Yukio, he's waiting for those ocean blue eyes to gaze at him again,

"I don't give promises nor false hopes, Yukio onii-chan..."

Yukio turned his eyes away, what he's waiting for will never come, the ocean will never meet with the shore again.

"But you know, I've loved you for a very long time,"

He didn't understand what does that have to do with anything with the question, he looked up and saw Rin is finally looking at him and smiling brightly, he could just stare at that smile forever, it's beautiful, and it's for him. But it won't stay like that infinitely, would it? Yukio's sure that his face right now shows all his heavy feelings, but he couldn't help it. Though how much he try to give Rin a smile right now, it just won't come.

Rin couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of Yukio's face, the latter flinched, "What's so funny?"

"You" He stifled his laughter and smiled brightly at the boy who raised his brow, "You should loosen up, onii-chan!"

_"You're too serious Yukio! Loosen up! You're as stiff as a board! HAHA!"_

"You're as stiff as a board!" The half demon laughed again

_Nii-san...Nii-san told me that..._

Rin grinned widely at him. Rin is still Rin. His voice, his smile, his face, his laughter... Everything is still him. After the end of the week. He will still be the same person that Yukio fell in love so deeply in only a matter of days, he's sure that his feelings will last till forever. Unlike Rin's. Even at that, he'll endure the pain of the soon to be one sided emotion. He doesn't need to hear Rin say that he will love him. Rin himself, is the hope that forges him to remain true to his devotion. That will suffice.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Yukio smiled at him

The two sat at the train heading home after their frolicking in the beach. The train is completely empty of other passengers, save for them. Rin knelt by the window and waved goodbye to the ocean saying he'll be back soon as if the large body of water was an actual person. Yukio looked at the window and also bid the view farewell in his mind. Now that he thought about it, Rin isn't the ocean anymore. After this week, he will be the horizon whose magnificence never fades no matter what time, the skyline the shore will face so longingly, yet never shall the two mingle. He relished every second they were alone in the train. Looking at Rin's smile as he talked to him about how he loves trains and riding empty ones feeling that he owns the whole ride. They laughed at their light topics.

It filled Yukio with wonderment at how these past few days has been so perfect. Everything felt right. Disregarding everything else. Just him. Just Rin. Just the two of them. It's amazing how just one person could make the whole world be unreal, like it's some sort of place where bedtime stories come true.

Every moment is a happy ever after.

But this is real life,

Not everyone could have that fairy tale ending. Not even Yukio. This is all just a very vivid dream, one that he will soon wake up.

Once they got in their room, he took Rin's lips to his in to a heated kiss. Everything went a blur, when he lied Rin down on the bed and went on top of him, discarding their clothes, and the felt himself inside him, giving them both that amazing pleasurable feeling. He doesn't know what Rin would make of why he kept doing this to him, but for Yukio, it's his way ease himself. Though it still pains him even after he accepted it.

A few hours after their love making session. The pair is now having dinner, Rin is telling all sorts of stories again with much hype and enthusiasm smiling and giggling all the while. Yukio listened and watched as his brother went crazy with his talking, it makes him happy.

_Hey Rin.._

_I've always made the wrong choices haven't I?_

_Taking the options that I thought won't affect a thing,_

_and I end up hurting myself in the end..._

_But if all of that leads up to now,_

_Having you love me so much even in a short period of time..._

_I end up thinking,_

_It's fine, even when this all ends._

_Just seeing you smile, hearing your voice, feeling your innocent touch..._

_It's okay._

"Hey Yukio onii-chan! Tomorrow's Sunday, I have the whole day to prepare for dinner, and I know you love seafood, I'll cook lots and lots and yummy seafood for you!" Yukio chuckled and nodded replying, "sure" Rin grinned widely,

_...That alone is enough._

* * *

END DAY 6

**REVIEWS?**


	11. Day 7

Chapter 10:**  
Day 7**

* * *

Daybreak. The sun shone and crept through the windows of their dorm. Yukio stood by the mirror finishing up his neck tie as he was all ready to go, he needs to go to Mephisto's office once again, and later on the exorcists teachers will gather for deliberation of students. Glancing back at the still sleeping Rin, walking over to the smaller, he shook his shoulder. Rin opened his eyes halfway to a blank stare as he was still not fully awake, but conscious nonetheless. Yukio said softly that he'll leave for a while and be back later. The latter nodded and smiled pulling the back of Yukio's head giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Then went back to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes again. Yukio brushed the blue hair gently with his hand before leaving, feeling those soft tresses.

He felt the swift early morning breeze as he walked through the campus of the academy. The melancholic emotion eating it's way in his heart as he is very much aware of the end of his fairy tale. But he will accept. His decision is firm.

He knocked on the door to the principal's office and entered as he heard the demon's voice permitting him to.

"Top of the morning, Yukio-kun~" Mephisto greeted with that smile of his.

"Morning." Came an indifferent reply nevertheless, it's still polite

"Do you know why I called you?"

Yukio shrugged crossing his arms, "Most likely to talk about my gift's soon closure."

"Yes yes~ I will be giving you some guidelines." The clown principal kept his gaze fixed on the young exorcist as he continued, "So as soon as the clock tower strikes twelve midnight tonight I will be returning everyone's original memories~ Mind you, also at that time, Rin-chan will become unconscious."

"What do you mean by unconscious?"

"Well since he has been the one that is implanted with too much altered memories, I will...how you say this... Reboot his mind. To turn it back as it was~"

_'As it was...'_They will be back to being normal brothers again. No more limitless affection and love. But he can't get his feelings known; he put on his smile and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your gift, Pheles-san."

Mephisto is pleased that his gift is very much appreciated, "It's no problem. Make sure his safe at home before midnight, we don't want him falling unconscious somewhere dangerous, would we?"

"Of course not, I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?"

The clown principal hummed thinking staring straight into Yukio's eyes. He caught something and smirked, "Nothing much really~ I just hope I warned you beforehand to not create... _important_ memories. Such as…oh I don't know... love maybe?"

Yukio's smile disappeared and turned into a leer,

"Ohohoho~ So I am right? You've fallen for Rin." He continued eyeing the young exorcist "Must be difficult for you. Rin will forget about your affairs, leaving only you with the memories and feeling." Mephisto, the demon he is, still felt a little pity for him as he could see the intense sadness and longing in those eyes, no matter how he tried to cover it. _'He must have really loved him.'_ Though love isn't exactly something he is most interested in, but he knows the feeling of disappointment in losing something that's dear. With a sigh, he looked at Yukio seriously, "Oh how I feel bad about this. I could make amends though."

Mephisto offered the first option, which was to not change things to the way it was and continue this forever. Rin will continue to live loving Yukio. It sounds very promising. The latter refused that wonderful offer as he did not want to continue living a lie and change a lot of things for his own selfish reasons.

"My my, you turned down the best offer I could give. Trust my words, I will not let anyone know about the severe changes we made. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"I am." A part of him wants to accept that offer so badly. He needs Rin. Yet he knew better than to continue living in his own dream come true.

"oh alright. Then my second and final amendment I could bestow is that you will also lose your memories of this week."

Yukio closed his eyes,

_'Forget our love?'_

Truly, this week is the most eventful in his life. He has never felt so complete. The time spent with Rin gave him immeasurable happiness, one that he would sell his soul for. Then again, that happiness is meant to be short lived as it was bound to end soon which will bring great agony.

Is he really ready to endure such pain?

* * *

Evening came unnoticed. Yukio got home and is greeted by the alluring scent of what is obviously Rin's cooking (along with Ukobach's help of course) he went inside the dining hall and is filled with food, lots of delicious looking and smelling dishes, most of it is seafood like the younger promised. Rin ran over to him with that bright smile of his,

"Welcome home!" He took both of Yukio's hands in his and pulled him towards the table. They sat opposite to each other. Yukio thanked and praised the wonderful dinner making Rin blush and saying thank you.

They began eating. Yukio glanced at the boy in front of him every once in a while taking in everything. In only a few more hours, it will end. For the last time, he just wants to have Rin in his arms and nothing more. No love making, he didn't want their last moment to be mere bodily pleasure. Just Rin close to him. That's more than enough.

After finishing their meal, the twins went to their room with Yukio grabbing a change of clothes preparing for his bath. He noticed that Rin put on his jacket hoodie and changed to more outdoor fitting shorts

"You are going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm going over to the other guy's dorm, I really need to return the notes I borrowed from Bon." he replied slipping in his already pre-tied sneakers.

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? I mean it's already 9 pm."

Rin nodded and headed to the door, "He has a test tomorrow, and he needs it." with a smile he added, "I'll be back real quick I promise."

"Alright, but you don't need to rush, I don't want you getting in any accidents. Just be sure you'll be back by 11 pm tops."

"Sure." He waved then left the room.

Something tells Yukio that he shouldn't have let Rin leave as it decreases their time spent together, but a little bit of distance might help to lessen his soon to come pain.

* * *

Rin knocked on the door that he recognized to be Bon's sharing it with Shima and Konekomaru. He heard the familiar voice of Shima saying 'come in' and he did quietly, he didn't want to just barge in someone else's room. When he got in, there was no one else in the room except Shima who was lying on the bed reading some magazine not even caring to whoever he let in their room.

"Uhm...Shima-kun. Where's Bon?" Hearing that voice, the pink haired quickly peered under the mag and saw it is Rin. It's clear he's delighted to see the smaller. Seating up straight and tossing the magazine to his pillows, grinning at the visitor,

"Oh Bon's not feeling well so Konekomaru brought him to the infirmary and is most likely to be obliged on watching our good friend."

Rin's shoulders slumped and frowned, "Bummer, and I even made an effort in returning these." holding up the folder of compiled notes. Shima walked over to him and took the notes,

"Don't worry your efforts won't be in vain, I'll give these to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, make sure you slap them to his face." they laughed, then stopped with Rin already bidding goodnight and bye. He was about to go out the already open door when Shima pushed the door close. The smaller boy looked up at him curiously with furrowed brows.

Shima looked away and scratched his chin with his index finger, "You see... It's kinda lonesome being alone so... mind if you stay for a while?" he smiled at him.

Rin tilted his head to the side pondering or whether should he or should he not accompany his friends. Glancing at the clock, he saw that there's still half an hour before Yukio's curfew for him. Grinning at the taller male, he replied, "Alright. But just for a while, okay?" The latter nodded.

They both settled on the bed as it was more comfortable than the floor. After a few rounds of playing cards, chatting, and laughing all the while, Rin looked at the clock again. _10:12_ . A few more minutes till his curfew, if he leaves now he'll make it with minutes to spare. So he got up,

"Hey Shima, I have to go now. I had fun, thanks!" He smiled at the pink haired, he felt a little uneasy as he noticed that Shima is staring quite intently at him. Deciding that it's just his imagination, he turn-tailed to leave when he felt a strong grip around his wrist and pulled him to the bed.

Blue eyes widened, and a red blush made its way in his cheeks being pinned down on the bed by the older boy, "...Shi..ma..-kun?" his voice came soft like a whisper that was replied only with silence as the hazel eyes just continued to stare at him.

The half demon gave a nervous chuckle, oh how he wish this is just a prank of some sort. "Come on Shima, stop playing around-"

"Rin." He inched his face closer to Rin's.

The said boy's face turned serious still with a blush, he doesn't like this joke anymore. "Let me go, I need to go home n-"

"I like you, Rin. No. Scratch that, I _LOVE_ you, Rin. You're so funny, kind, sweet, and cute. I like you very much."

He didn't know how to react, and just stared incredulously at his classmate who leaned down further pressing his lips softly on his placing a chaste kiss. Rin tensed feeling the kiss got intense and gasped, Shima took that opportunity and slipped in his tongue tasting that hot wet cavern.

"Nn..haa.." The older smirked hearing Rin's moans and trailed down to his neck, kissing and licking that milk white skin,

Rin pushed on Shima's shoulder though his strength is abandoning him now and could only produce a light nudge. "nngh~… Shima… ahh..s-stop!..aah~" he breathed harder as a hand began groping his chest. "No, please…! I..ahnn~…I love someone else!" The ministrations finally stopped. Shima looked straight into Rin, he doesn't like rejections.

"..Who?"

He bit his lip unsure if he should omit that he has an intimate relationship with his brother, "Promise me you won't tell anyone else…"

Shima snickered at how adorable Rin is asking to keep it a secret, "Alright, I won't."

"…My onii-chan…"

Light brown eyes widened then narrowed back, "Okumura-sensei? A love affair with your older brother?"

He nodded meekly not looking at the boy on top,

The latter chuckled under his breath, "How cute, you really think he loves you like that?" Finally the raven haired whipped his head glaring at Shima,

"Yes! He does! …we…we made love!" Tears are already starting to form through the corner of his eyes,

"Oh? So it has already gone that far? Oh well, it's expected after all."

"…expected?"

"Yeah. Okumura-sensei is smart, and you're too innocent. He's just using you Rin. Your body, face, and voice are so perfect he just couldn't get his hands off. I bet he takes you as many times as the situation allows."

Rin's eyes widened as the realization hit him. They have had done it almost everyday since that night of their confessions and acceptance. Blue eyes traveled from one direction to another as his breathing got heavier. Was all that they had together was a lie? Yukio is only using him for fun? His eyes went back to Shima as the boy spoke again,

"One day he'll get tired of you, and leave you all alone and find another plaything. Won't be hard for him too, he could sway anyone with his charm."

By now the smaller is already sobbing, Shima hugged him and whispered softly, "Don't worry, I'm not like him. I really love you."

He doesn't know what to believe in. Yukio really loves him, right? It's all real, right? He won't leave him. What they did was love. They'll always be with each other forever...right?

Real...

...Love...

...Always...

...Forever.

Nothing will change. Nothing. Yukio loves him. And he loves him too, very much. But something tells him that there was one thing that will change. That one thing that will crumble everything down to nothing. He abandoned his negative thoughts and just have faith. Faith in what they have is real.

_'It's real...'_

He stopped weeping and calmed himself. "You're wrong." Shima pulled from the hug and stared at those intense blue eyes. "Yukio onii-chan loves me. He's not going to leave me."

"Rin..?"

Rin pushed him off and got up from the bed leaving Shima there sitting. He held Rin's wrist stopping him from leaving. "You're just going to hurt yourself if you stay with him."

"If you really love me at all you'll just let me go and let me prove myself wrong! I'm not going to stay away from him just because I believed your words without knowing it for myself!" He said in a desperate tone.

Shima let go if his wrist and sighed, "Alright.." He can't believe this. Seems like Rin really loves Yukio. No chance anymore. "But I'm here for you. I love you."

The smaller weakly nodded and bolted out of the room, running his way to the dorm. He needs Yukio, he needs to hear him say that he loves him and this is real. Desperate and in the verge of agonizing, that's what he is now. He barged in the front door looking around for his onii-chan desperately. He climbed the stairs only a few steps as he was stopped seeing Yukio go down.

"ah Rin you're back, I was about to fetch you." He smiled gently at his younger brother unable to see the traces of crying through the dimly lit area.

"Onii-chan..."

"Hm? Something wrong? You sound tired, go upstairs and take a rest."

Rin nodded deciding he'll just ask tomorrow, or probably just forget all about his doubts and confusions. The attempt to walk past the older was halted as Yukio wrapped his arms around his brother,

"Rin, will you sleep with me tonight?" That is his final wish, to have Rin in his arms for the last time.

_'Sleep with me?'_before he could think of whatever that could meant, hoping it isn't what he think it is, Yukio's phone rang. He let go of his smaller brother and excused himself heading for the dining hall to take the call privately. Rin is left there at the staircase still with that heavy feeling in his heart that just won't go away. Anxiety fills him along with the mix of doubt on his brother. He shook his head and decided that he would ask about these matters that bug him, of course not directly asking about the 'using him only' details.

* * *

Yukio went behind the counter and leaned on it with his hand rested on the surface while the other held the phone. It was Mephisto that's calling. He kept nagging Yukio to choose the first request which is to let everything stay the way it is, the demon really feels guilty about how it all turned out. But the young exorcist's decision is firm.

_"Are you sure Yukio-kun?"_

"Yes."

_"Really REALLY sure?"_

He's starting to get annoyed at the persistence of the principal. Why can't he understand that a life full of lies is not worth living no matter how wonderful the lie is?

"Very sure."

_"Won't you miss your intimate moments?"_

"Of course I will. But Rin's body won't be enough for me to stay with him." It's not, because it's not all he's after. Reality is what he craves. It's what he _needs_. Continuing in this lie will hurt them more. He couldn't help but wonder... what if after this Rin would eventually fall for him too? He'll be so happy. But is it possible?

No.

In Rin nii-san's eyes he'll always be the younger brother, who he would protect from the monsters and defend from the bullies, just like how it always has been. It's their history. History repeats itself in a never ending cycle. Would love really push through and intervene in that cycle?

All Yukio wanted, was for his love to be returned. He would give anything to have it, but if the cost is Rin himself, he'll have to think twice about that. For sure Rin nii-san loves him and would do anything for him, but asking for his love in a different way is too much. If ever he did agree to it, it's only because he is obliged to not because it came from his heart. Forcing him something is the last thing that Yukio wants.

No chance at all.

Is it so much to ask for that? For Rin's love?

A sight of a dark figure swiftly passed by the doorway followed by a loud slam from the front door woke him up from his grimacing thoughts.

_Rin?_

Yukio's thoughts panic as his heart raced. Ending the call, he slipped the phone back in his pocket without even saying good bye to Mephisto and dashed out to run after him.

* * *

Rin ran and ran. With what he heard, everything became clear to him. Yukio doesn't love him, all he wants from him is pleasure. Truly he's stupid to even think that his brother, his _brother_, would return his feelings for him. Why can't he press in his thick skull that brothers can't love each other like that? How could he even love Yukio in that way? Because he has always been there for him. He was his only true friend. He takes care of him unconditionally. Secretly, he fantasized that Yukio loved him back... all those years... daydreaming in his wake. And just when he thought that this dream is real. It shattered. Leaving him with nothing and no one. Without Yukio, who would he trust? Who would he run to?

_"Don't worry, I'm not like him. I really love you."_

Shima.

Yes. Shima is the one that really loves him. Not Yukio. He would be there for him.

Rin stopped across the street facing the boy's dormitory where Shima and the others stayed. His blue eyes stared up in to the windows knowing that their room was on that side of the building. Pinpointing where the room is, he felt relieved that the lights are still open. He's still awake. He could turn to him. A silhouette of who he recognized as Shima sat by the window.

Once again, his hope is challenged... another silhouette appeared, a woman, there's another person there. Just a friend, maybe? But this late? What's happening? The two shadow figures came too close. Rin knew what's happening now. He couldn't believe it... another betrayal from someone who claims that he loves him.

_'No...'_

All of this is too much. People kept lying to him over and over again,

"Rin!" He turned and saw Yukio running up to him at the distance. Not him. Rin doesn't want to see someone like him, a liar, a user, a selfish bastard that only thought of himself. Overwhelming emotions flooded in him and made him flee away once again from the person that brought him so much pain when all he did was love him.

Yukio desperately ran after Rin. This isn't what he wanted. What did he do wrong? Fear and panic engulfed him when the smaller male came close to the railroad and the sound of the train whistle alarmed them both. Rin stopped and his eyes widened seeing the headlight of the train getting nearer and nearer bounding to collide with him. He closed his eyes tight not being able to move out of the way anymore.

Right now, dying isn't so bad, he thought.

_'A life without Yukio would be empty...'_ It's an enigma how he is still devoted to him even though how he's been hurt. Perhaps he really is too innocent to know how to let go. Then, a sudden harsh tug on his arm made him gasp as it got him out of the way just in time. The speeding train whipped pass the two. Yukio panted heavily still holding onto Rin's arm, thankful that he caught him just in time. Realizing who it was that held him, Rin pulled his arm free and attempted to escape again only to be caught by the wrist again making him turn back to the green eyed.

"Rin! Stop running! You almost got killed!"

"What does it matter!" He struggled away from the grip and backed off a little from Yukio. "I...I don't matter to you..."

Yukio looked at him disbelievingly, "what?"

"All you wanted is my body, then you'll get tired of me. Yukio onii-chan doesn't love me the way I do. All I am to you is just a plaything that you'll abandon once you find someone new, you won't stay with me. I heard you talk over the phone...the words came from you," Tears are already falling from those blue eyes as he trembled slightly, "I thought what we did was making love... but it was just sex..."

What will he do now? Here, standing in front of him, is a breaking Rin all because of him. Everything is crumbling down. It felt like his heart is beating out of his chest, from what? Pain? Exhaustion? Dread? Nothing seems apparent now. So this is where his lust brought him. But a part of him screams it's not lust that took over. It was fear. That's right, he's afraid, afraid to lose Rin.

Yukio stared at him longingly, "No...It's love...Every time I kiss you, touch you, hold you in my arms, it feels like time is ticking slowly and how I wish it would just come to a stop so that I could have you forever. I'm afraid to meet the end of my time with you and it led me to take things fast and ended up hurting you. I just love you so much that I don't know what I'm doing anymore..."

The clock tower rang signalling there's only a minute left till midnight. Tears trickled down gently on his cheeks. So it ends like this,

_**...60 seconds...**_

"I'm sorry."

Rin couldn't believe it, his onii-chan is also crying. He hurt him too? Yukio loves him, yet he doubted it and said harsh things, "No...no...I..I didn't mean to.." He grabbed his head with both hands, clenching it tight, utterly confused now, "I said mean things to onii-chan. I'm so sorry!" Rin sobbed hard closing his eyes he could feel his face is wet from tears, his mind and feelings is fighting each other, "...I'm a mess..."

"No," Rin looked up feeling Yukio grab his wrists taking it off from his hair. He's smiling so warmly at him, "You're perfect. Maybe that's why I can't have you."

_**...48 seconds...**_

"But I am yours! And you didn't have to rush, we have a lot of time left, years even. We're gonna be with each other for the rest of our lives. And we'll be happy... sure there will be problems, but it will be fine, because we have each other...right?" It sounds childish, he knows, but it's true. He loves Yukio, and Yukio loves him too, so there's nothing to be sad about now, is there? Everything should be fine now from here on out. Everything. Because he has him.

Yukio warily shook his head, "I wish it would be like that,"

He couldn't understand why is Yukio being so negative, doesn't he trust that he will remain true to him? "But I love you, I really do."

_**... 35 seconds...**_

Those words are wonderful indeed. To see and hear Rin say that to him is something he would die for. Soon, very soon, Rin will forget about that.

_Forget_.

He never thought that word is more painful than the word 'death'. All the happiness and feeling of being complete will be gone in an instant. Nothing will be left. Just him living on with the yearning for his brother. Only watching from a safe distance to keep their chaste bond of brotherhood. It's sad to think that this is their final moment, outside in the cold night, unruly from the running and sobbing. Chest aching from the pain.

Rin searched his brother's face for answers for what he really is feeling. All he could read is gloom, even from that smile. "Yukio...nii..." He needs to know what's wrong,

_**...20 seconds...**_

He cupped his cheeks gently and closed the distance between them, for the last time, a final soft kiss. Rin closed his eyes feeling the warmth of his brother's lips against his, holding Yukio's wrists not wanting to let go, "Rin..." Yukio pulled apart and rested his forehead against his. It's unfair how this ended so soon. He shouldn't have accepted Mephisto's gift, but Rin is worth every bit of mistake he did. Rin is worth everything to him. Yet, it's already time,

"...goodbye."

Rin's eyes opened distancing his head a little letting him gaze at Yukio directly. "wha-what?"

_"You can't hold on to me forever."_

Yukio looked at him with such a serene expression that still paints agony, "I love you so much, Rin."

_I could try to hold on to you..._

_...but I'm not the one who's going to let go..._

Everything suddenly turned dark to Rin as soon as he heard the clock tower stroke midnight.

_.._

_...It's you._

* * *

END DAY 7

**REVIEWS?**


	12. Half Past Midnight until Tomorrow

Chapter 11:**  
Half Past Midnight until Tomorrow**

* * *

Without any emotion; without another word, Yukio laid Rin down back on his own bed as the now and has always been older brother slumbers deeply. Kneeling by the bedside, he brushed those soft blue locks off his face gazing at those features more. Gently, he traced Rin's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Yukio tilts his head to the side slowly still absent with emotions and thoughts. Quick taps from outside of the window snapped him out of his thoughts, he flinched and pulled back his hand. Looking at the window, he realized that the branch on the opposite side of the window is what made the sound due to the breeze that blew on the night air. The wind died down. Once again...

Everything is silent. It's half past midnight. Almost everyone is already asleep by this hour, dreaming, resting. Everyone is at peace; save for Yukio. How could he? This will be the last time he could be this close to Rin for when morning comes, they will be brothers again and nothing more.

"I love you..."

One last time, he needed to say it. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to his bed.

Such a fool he is, thinking that he could play for one week without any harm being done, ironically, the hurt is put upon him and will haunt him for an eternity. For as long as he lives. How long will that be? For sure whatever length of time that will be, it will be agonizing. Yet he's not afraid to face the pain, really, he's experienced a lot of that. Pain of losing someone, just like how their father died... but Rin's not dead, so it can't be that painful...could it?

_No_. He shook his head and lied down as he closed his eyes. Convincing himself that he's not as fragile as he was when he was a kid, confident that he can take the pain without breaking down. It's not even that hard, he thought. After all, the situation is just that Rin doesn't love him anymore and completely forgot every bit of it while he, in turn, knows vaguely every detail; every moment, every word, every touch. Not a single one will be erased from his memories. Yes, he chose not to, even when Mephisto offered it. But even though he declined, there is still, what the demon call, a safety measure. He let himself be drifted to sleep and move on from the past events.

* * *

Morning comes evidently as the sunlight crept in their room. As usual, Yukio woke up first. He didn't get much sleep, but it will suffice for the rest of the day he figured. Looking to his right, he saw Rin still sleeping and snoring lightly - time to wake him up. He walked over to the other bed and crouched by the bedside.

"Nii-san, wake up." He said shaking Rin's shoulder.

The older grumbled incoherently pulling up the sheets over his head refusing to wake up. With that kind of attitude, Yukio is certain that everything is back to the way it should and has always been. A tang of dismay hit him, but this was his choice, no use in fretting over it,

"Come on now, we're going to be late if you don't get up soon."

"...hng...I don't mind.. I'm late most of the time..."

Yukio sighed, Rin is lazy as always, "If you don't get up, I'm going to add more homework later in cram school."

Hearing such threat, the half demon sat up immediately still with his eyes closed. He stretched his arms, yawning, then turned to Yukio giving him a scowl, "I'm not supposed to be scared of that 'cause you always give loads of homework."

The younger half smirked, "So why did you get up?"

"Because I need to go to the bathroom." He replied

"Of course you do."

Yukio watched as Rin got out of bed and stretched his arms again his tail swishing from side to side. Those arms won't embrace him the way he did. Those blue eyes won't stare lovingly at him again-

"Hey Yukio" Rin called looking back as he walked towards the door, unbeknownst to him cutting the trail of thoughts of his brother

"Huh?"

"I feel like I forgot something..." He's not sure whether he did forget something, but he felt something was missing, "Something important..."

Should he tell him? Of course not, it's for the better. What happened is already in the past. Just brothers again and nothing more. It's for the best to let Rin be free. Rin doesn't love him the way he did everything that happened is all just in Yukio's head. Telling him all about what happened could change things for the worst; Most certainly his older brother will be repulsed with him, tricking and playing with his feelings like that,

"Your homework again, I assume," Yukio replied casually as he stood up. Act normal, that's the plan, live as if nothing like that ever happened between them - hide the deception done and preserve their brotherhood to what is just.

Rin pouted, "maa... I guess you're right" shrugging it off as nothing, he proceeded to where he was about to go earlier. Deciding to already take a bath since he's already in the bathroom. There really is something bothering him, most definitely he should be bothered because he forgot to do his homework AGAIN. Wait. Do they even have homework? He doesn't remember... is there? On what subject? In day school or cram school? By now, Rin is already panicking all the while rinsing himself. Oh well, such matters like academics is not so crucial to him. As for every time he didn't do his homework, he will just copy.

After his brother emerged from the bathroom, Yukio went in to take his bath and the usual routine of after wearing his uniform and other preparations Rin went downstairs to get breakfast and fix his and Yukio's lunch boxes. Keeping in mind to put more in Yukio's since he eats more that he does. While he is getting their meals ready, Yukio is upstairs finishing on his tie. He could see the stress through his reflection as he stood before the mirror, sighing he brushed his hair to the side using the tips of his fingers all the while trying to focus his mood from distressing to his normal facade. After he neatened up his hair he headed for the door to go down and have breakfast, a feeling of something in his right pocket, he halted and stuck his hand in to find out what it was,

That same pain inched in once again realizing what it was. A note written on a small piece of yellow paper with most of the ink of the writings smudged from the laundry leaving only the last parts readable:

_...I love you. Hope you still love me too..._

_-Rin_

It's a wonder how ironic that is to him. Being Rin the one who is not in that sentiments anymore. The tears he held back last night came rushing down in a quiet sob keeping his hand to roughly wipe them away, "..Rin..."

Downstairs, the older twin is starting to get a little impatient as his brother hasn't come down yet and he's the one all eager not to get late. Rin was about to fetch Yukio when the said boy emerged from the corner of the staircase,

"Ah, I was about to fetch you." Rin looked up at his brother. He's got that usual hairstyle, how he fixed his uniform, same blunt and gentle expression, everything looks normal but he could feel something is off,

"Sorry I took a little long, I took time in arranging some papers. Come on let's hurry up." Yukio smiled at him and walked pass him conscious that a pair of ocean blue eyes following him yet he decided to ignore it taking the action as normal since Rin has the habit of focusing his eyes on one thing at a time and will keep staring. Though, Rin's stare is not of habit but of concern,

"Yukio," He called, "Something wrong?"

Without turning back he replied,

"None. Everything is at it should be."

* * *

CHAPTER END

**REVIEWS?**


	13. In my Heart, It's all Clear

Chapter 12:**  
In my Heart it's all Clear**

* * *

"Sorry I took a little long, I took time in arranging some papers. Come on let's hurry up." Yukio smiled and walked pass him. Rin continued to lock his gaze at his brother. Behind that perfect smile, he knows there's something wrong... very wrong. Not everyone knows when Yukio's smiling for real or not because he could hide his feelings all too well. Not even their father Shiro could read thoroughly through that mask. Only he could - only Rin. He knows perfectly what Yukio feels; when he's really mad, anxious, lonely, or happy. Whatever emotion he has under that armor, Rin knows.

He's the older brother after all.

It's only fair and just to observe your brother enough to know what the latter feels. Though how much he's aware of the emotion he still couldn't read what's in his mind. Why does he feel such emotions? Of course, when Yukio's happy, the reason behind that is not so fundamental, as long as he's happy, it's all good. But whenever he feels crushed, Rin would give anything just to know why and hopefully help him. Never would he wish for Yukio to be bothered or lonely. Rin would ask him about it, but Yukio doesn't always respond. It annoys him how his younger twin thinks he could carry all of his burdens alone. Why can't he see that he's there for him?

_Why can't you see?_

He will ask just like always... even though the chances to get an answer are slim,

"Yukio," He called, "Something wrong?"

_Please answer..._

"None. Everything is at it should be." He didn't even bother to turn to him. Seeing Yukio's broad back walking away from him made Rin feel an uncertain displeasure. It felt like his brother's distancing himself. Was he mad at him? Did he do anything wrong? What was it? Blue eyes stared longingly at Yukio as the younger made his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast leaving his older brother isolated in that corridor.

Rin could only sigh, honestly, this 'lone wolf' act of Yukio is beginning to be a tradition in their household. Yet it's something that Rin doesn't want as it creates barriers between them, after all, they only have each other now. A void in their relationship is the last thing they need. But what could he do if the latter never wanted him to do anything at all? If Yukio never wanted him to meddle in to any affairs? A pain in his chest made its way as he came to that realization. It seems like Yukio doesn't need him anymore... he will leave him soon enough. Alone...

He started breathing a little heavier, his heart pounding harder, his palm numbing:_'Yukio doesn't need me... He doesn't need me... he doesn't want me to be with him anymore...? What did I do?'_Unbeknownst to him, his eyes are already starting to water as it moves from one point to another in that empty hallway where he stood as if searching for something he lost. _'What will I do if he leaves me?'_His hand instinctively planted on the wall to support him - nausea starting to take over. He knows this feeling settling in his being - he's having one of his panic attacks, if he continues thinking of such things, he's bound to collapse. But the thoughts just kept going like a runaway train. _'I'll be left alone?'_ Breathing becomes more difficult now. _'He w-won't-'_

_"Rin?"_A soft voice below him made him snap out of his thoughts. Rin looked down, it was Kuro. Rin took a deepbreath and shook his head lightly trying to calm himself. _"You okay, Rin?"_

He smiled slightly at the cat, "Y-yeah... I just h-had a little panic attack, no worries." Though his heart rate remained elevated higher than normal

_"Panic? Why?"_Kuro tilted his head to the side, expression showing deep concern for his master.

"Because of some s-stupid thoughts..." try as he might, his breathing is still hitch hiking

_"It can't be stupid if you had one of your panic attacks."_The cat narrowed his eyes at the half demon in pursuit to make him tell whatever his predicaments are.

"I'll.. I'll... t-tell you later, right now I need to go to the kitchen, w-we're going to be late." Rin went to the kitchen as fast as he could, all the while he fought back his tremors - this is unlike any other panic attack he had. Normally it would subside once he snapped out of his thoughts about whatever it is that caused it. Perhaps it's getting worse.

* * *

Yukio didn't really had an appetite to eat breakfast, he just sat there and drank his coffee as he waited for Rin. He looked at the now empty cup and thought about how Rin is never allowed to drink coffee because coffee adds anxiety and due to his older twin's Anxiety/Panic Disorder it could only worsen his case. Thankfully it has already been a year since his brother got an attack. He then wondered why Rin-chan didn't seem to have that. Perhaps in that alternate universe, Rin never acquired them.

That little selfish thing in him wished again that he was the older and it was better that way using the excuse that Rin won't have another disorder; aside from his mild ADHD.

He stopped his thoughts and sighed, ten minutes had already passed since he left him there, he expected his brother to follow suit as soon as he went to the kitchen. He pushed back his chair and stood deciding he'll be the one to get his brother now. Seriously, they'll be late with all these hold ups.

He abruptly stopped as his green eyes widened for a bit as Rin finally emerged from the halls to the dining area, his trained eyes could see that there's something wrong with him. "Nii-san?" asked Yukio, but the older twin headed further to the kitchen only to suddenly kneel down to the floor as his legs gave in. "Nii-san!" Yukio rushed towards his brother and crouched down in front of him grabbing his shoulders to study him more properly.

Rin eyes were watering, face red, his mouth parted taking in air roughly, chest heaving. Yukio was alarmed as he noticed that Rin was hyperventilating. Immediately, he stood and bolted to the kitchen to get his twin's pills that calmed him whenever he's having his panic attacks or in case he get too hyper again. He gave them to Rin quickly, the latter took it and drank the water Yukio handed to him. He sighed in slight relief that his breathing is slowly going back to normal.

"What happened?" Yukio asked with a tint of anger and concern mixed together,

"I... had a panic attack again." Rin replied weakly

"I can see that. What caused it? It's not like you'll suddenly panic like that without a reason"

"Forget it, it's nothing important." He stood up. Why would he tell Yukio when he himself won't be honest. "Come on. Let's go already, we only have a few minutes lef-!" His sentence was cut short when Yukio grabbed his arm roughly and pinned him to the wall. He looked up at him with wide blue eyes that Yukio couldn't help but melt in to, he released his grip and stroked that midnight blue hair a few times. He didn't mean to be violent suddenly but the thought of Rin being stubborn in telling him about such important things just made his blood boil.

"Listen, this is serious. You need to answer me for us to do something about your Panic Disorder. It had been a long time since you had this. And it seemed worse..." he said worriedly

"I know. But really, it's nothing."

Yukio stepped back a little feeling dejected that his brother won't tell him, his expression turned serious, "You're lying."

"So? You lie to me too saying you're alright when I know you're not." Rin refused to meet his brothers eyes fearing he won't be able to conceal the truth once he looked in to those teal eyes.

"Nii-san, I told you, there's nothing wrong, I'm just a little tired, that's all." He lied again, "Tell me what made you panic. I don't want you having one of your attacks again. And if ever it did get worse, we'll go see a doctor. Come on, nii-san, tell me."

Rin didn't reply, he walked away instead. He would love to tell Yukio, but Rin himself was unsure. Did the thought of Yukio leaving him made him anxious? Was it fear of being alone? Fear of the pain of seeing someone leave him? Was it the thought of Yukio no longer needing him? What was it? All of those just mixed in him, making him question his own understanding of himself. A burden. That's what he felt about himself now. An older brother that can't do anything but to rely on others no matter how tough he acted. Always the one who is in need of assistance. Maybe that's why Yukio doesn't need him anymore. Maybe that's why he should be left alone.

Though his selfish attempts to avoid his brother's questions came to a halt when firm hands clasped his, "...We're late..." Rin said a little feeble, his body felt weak, most probably from the aftershocks of his sudden palpitations and tremors.

"I don't care." Yukio pulled him close making Rin face him. The taller male looked at his brother, peering under his blue locks to see his face clearer. His normally pink lips are now pale, his white skin has become redder. Yukio put their foreheads together to feel the temperature of the other all the while tightening his grip on the smaller hand in his, he missed this feeling. This closeness. But Rin's exceptionally warm temperature made him worry, "You have a fever." he said

"..ngh..I guess... you go to school now... I'll stay and rest.." He made his move to go upstairs, albeit limping slightly when Yukio caught up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist helping him up,

Rin flinched, "W-wha! What are you doing?"

"Told you I'd help." Came an indifferent reply from the younger and led his twin up to their room,

''I told you to go already...you're late now you bastard..." Nonetheless, he still let himself be held, after all, he feels too horrible to retort any further,

Yukio chuckled at his brother's attitude

The twins got to their room in a few moments, but for Rin it felt like centuries - he felt like he's dying for Pete's sake! Yukio laid Rin down on the bed, removed his tie and shoes, and pulled up the covers. Rin snuggled at the comfort of his bed and sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. He heard footsteps going out of the room, _'he's probably going to school now.'_ he thought with a yawn. God does he hate having fevers, it's like his personal armmagedon.

A sudden cold wet cloth pressed on his forehead made him open in eyes, his blurry vision recognized it's Yukio by his bedside, "What are you still doing here? Aren't you gonna leave or something...?"

"Huh? Of course not, I need to take care of my tiny older brother." He smiled at him and reached for the so called 'tiny older brother' and grabbed his arm gently to wipe another damp cloth to cool the temperature down. Rin released a sigh of ease feeling a little better, then gave a weak glare at Yukio,

"Stupid four eyes... you never listen to me... and I ain't tiny... just...height challenged.."

Yukio smiled at him again which Rin knew was a little mocking since his smile is a little slanted to the right with his left brow raised just a fraction. Rin pouted a bit as he pulled down the cloth on his forehead to cover his eyes.

A small smile escaped his lips. He knew Yukio all too well. When he's lying through his smile, his smile is a little wider than when he's really happy; When he's seriously tired, he tends to space out as he looked down; When he's thinking about something important, he purses his lips a little, looks up, then taps his right foot only, unlike when it's not so important, he taps both his foot rhythmically, with eyes a little wider looking in any direction; When he's about to snap from anger... well that's pretty much visible to anyone, because it's scary, like a growling lion ready to eat it's prey; When he's already irritated and tries to hide it with a smile, he tends to bite his bottom lip a little...

All of that and with other myriad of masked expressions, Rin could read through it. It's funny how his ADHD doesn't really allow him to focus on one thing, yet he managed to observe Yukio and even remember every detail of his emotions.

The reason behind that is no enigma for Rin,

_In my heart, it's all clear..._

_Out of everyone else..._

_It's him I always look at the most._

* * *

END CHAPTER

**REVIEWS?**


	14. Up to what extent?

Chapter 14:  
**Up to what extent?**

* * *

Illnesses cause different side effects from person to person, may it be psychological or physical. But some people experience zero side effects; they just get sick, recover, and move on with life. Yukio's one of them, he'll get sick, rest, take medication, rest again, then get well and healthy again; no strings attached. Though, his twin is far from normal when he got sick. Rin gets downright... delusional. There was one time when they were kids, Rin had a high fever from winter and thought Shirou was God, Yukio was their neighbor, the priests were action stars. Little Rin unknowingly would make Yukio upset because he would ask: ''Why is our neighbor here? Where'd my moley brother go?''

In those times, Rin's delusional side effects during sickness is a fact for those who has lived with him for a long time, so they're pretty used to being called random things - It gets from amusing, to annoying. Shirou sought after a doctor to know if such psychological state is normal, the doctor said it may be an effect from Rin's ADHD that since he's sick, he can't move as much as his body needed to and his mind compensated for that so his brain stimulates non-stop, hence, the hallucinations. But it is something to not be worried about with the proper treatments.

Yukio could only sigh at the delusion Rin has this time.

He laid there on his bed with an all too gleeful expression as he giggled, "Hyahaha... Yuki-chaaaann... am I the best kitty?" Apparently, Rin thought he's a cat because when he woke up earlier, he saw his tail.

"Ugh... yeah, sure." Yukio was right with the decision of not going to school in the meantime to take care of his twin. Who knows what will his brother get himself in to.

"Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! I'm a cat!" Rin chanted while swiping the air with his 'paws'.

"Alright, nii-san, that's nice. Now drink this,"

"No!"

"Come on, please? It's your medicine. It'll make you feel all better." Yukio tried to convince him with a gentle smile as he held out the spoon filled with liquid medicine. Rin glared at him with a hefty scowl, and with one quick motion, the half demon took the spoon in his mouth and intake the medicine, then drank the glass of water Yukio handed him. The younger took back the empty glass and began organizing the medications and remedies used to take them downstairs when he felt deep blue eyes staring intently at him. He turned to Rin, who sat curtly on the bed with his tail wagging. They kept on staring at each other nonchalantly, from time to time, Rin would tilt his head slightly as if studying the person before him.

To many individual, being scrutinized like that with eyes that are a gorgeous shade of blue that it's almost intimidating could be annoying and somewhat makes one feel conscious, but for Yukio, those eyes... those ocean blue eyes that stared at him... felt like one of the most euphoric things in the world. Eyes that only belonged to him...if only that was true. But face it, Rin's sick and delusional, so what he does in these moments are of no special reason. Yukio only smiled at him with a: 'Rest now.' And turned to leave,

"Hey Yukio...I feel something different whenever I look at you... like there should be something more..." Rin said slightly half dazed

Yukio abruptly stopped and looked back at him still with that smile, "Your mind's just playing tricks on you, nii-san. That's why you should rest, you'll feel better if you do."

Rin looked down sadly like a child that didn't get what he wanted, "Okay... but-! You should promise that you'll go back here and pat me to sleep!"

"Why?" Came a genuinely perplexed question from the younger twin.

"Because I've been a good pet and I deserve a reward." Rin replied with all his cat glory as he crossed his arms,

"Ah right. I promise i'll come back-"

"Quickly."

"-quickly, and pat you to sleep." With that statement, Yukio left the room. He remained standing there on the other side of the door and stared blankly at the tray with an empty glass of water and used spoon. Looking at his reflection on the glass he gave a weak smile at himself, a little proud that he held his ground perfectly not letting himself be carried away with difficult emotions even when fate seems to be betraying him when he decided to distance himself a little since he had to stay close and take care of his brother. He kept on pondering lightly as he went downstairs to the kitchen and put the tray down on the sink to be washed later.

Yukio stood by the door and exhaled deeply focusing on not giving himself away, then went in the room only to be surprised and doubted again if he could restrain himself.

"Yey you're back!" There Rin sat on his bed only wearing his uniform's long button up shirt and underwear, his tail wagging gleefully behind him. He scooted to the side to give room for Yukio on the bed and patted the extra space next to him, "Come here!"

The younger twin did as he was told, keeping his focus he sat on the bed and watched as Rin gave him a big smile and laid his head on his lap curling up like a cat. The delusional half demon snuggled his cheeks fondly on Yukio's thigh with his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around his waist keeping him in place. Yukio gulped at his situation: here Rin laid so close and expected him to caress him to sleep,

_Rin, you're so unfair..._

Mustering up his will, he put a hand on those blue locks and started running his had through it, recognizing the sensation of Rin's soft hair against his palm and fingers. A soft sigh of satisfaction could be heard from the smaller boy and a smile made its way across his features. He looked in complete bliss as he lied on Yukio's lap and embraced him tighter,

_Do you know how hard I try to keep a safe distance?_

After a few minutes of nostalgic comforting touches, Rin relaxed then removed his embrace; the medicine slowly taking its effect and divested the delusions off his mind as he slept soundly on his brother.

Yukio looked at Rin as he remembered every feature, every detail of the boy that rested on him: That milky white skin, that smooth midnight blue hair that flowed through his hand like silk, those pink lips. All of it, he knew very well. But now, he can no longer touch him intimately, only a touch of someone that's close, not that of a lover. Yet here he was, so vulnerable and unknowing. Just a little more push, and he might go over the edge of self control to return to that moment, to that feeling when he still belonged to him; When the ocean met the shore.

"Ngh... Yukio...?" Rin spoke in his sleep clutching onto Yukio's lower hem of his shirt,

"Hm?" He knew that Rin wouldn't hear, but the response he got was that of a thunder roaring through the skies that awakened the night,

_I might not be able to stop myself..._

"I love you, Yukio..."

_But then you reminded me of that wall keeping me from you..._

_The reality that is..._

"...Because you're a kind brother..." He whispered still in his sleep, his hand let go of his hold and let it rest on Yukio's lap,

_In your eyes, I can never really be more..._

_Than a kind brother..._

* * *

End Chapter

**REVIEWS?**


	15. You can't keep what you can't bear

Chapter 15:  
**You can't keep what you can't bear**

* * *

Headache immediately surged through Rin as soon as he woke up with a sharp wince the next morning. Without opening his eyes just yet, he ran his hand through his hair with an irritated huff. Was this what it felt like to get drunk? Then again, he didn't remember drinking alcohol last night - though, never in his life that he did drink alcohol and he doesn't plan to. It smells and tastes wrong for him.

Once he came back to his senses, he noted how significantly warm it was, though he also noticed the cooler temperature on his lower body half from hips down to his toes. Curious about the peculiar imbalance of his body temperature, he finally decided to open his eyes, even with his inner thoughts was protesting on officially waking up and insisted on snuggling further. Groggily, he opened his eyes. Blue eyes went wide when he realized that his brother was sleeping next to him, but he didn't feel all too embarrassed about it since they have slept next to each other a bunch of times when they were kids. What alarmed him was how he wasn't wearing any pants, or shorts, or trousers, or whatever he usually wore; just his really short boxers that left his limbs widely exposed.

_'Oh gosh...' _Rin mentally panicked for a moment, then decided to further investigate whether his suspicions were real or that it was all just a crazy misunderstanding - hoping that he didn't do _that_ with Yukio. As he saw that the younger was wearing a shirt made him a tad bit more relieved, summing his will power, he slowly pulled up the sheets covering them - keeping in mind to not wake the latter up. The sight of his brother wearing pants made Rin give a breath of relief.

So why was he almost half exposed? Rin decided to take the easy way to find the answer; which was to ask Yukio.

Rin propped half of his body with his left elbow in order to turn to his side and face his slumbering twin. He kept calling his name, starting from a whisper and eventually grew louder as the younger half didn't seem to respond. Rin halted his calling for a while and tilted his head to side with a confused frown,

_'Perhaps he's having a good dream...'_

True enough, the latter was in a sleepy haze of a dream; a dream wherein everything was just like how he wanted. Rin is his; Rin holds onto him; Rin loves him; Rin calls for him...

"._..kio...Yuki...kio.._.Yukio.." Said man slowly opened his eyes half way, his vision still blurry but recognized Rin to be the one who called his name. And when his sight became clear, he saw Rin smile down at him as the half demon was on top of him. Truly, Rin's smile is the most beautiful thing he set eyes on, what made it more perfect was that it was for him; After all, Rin is his.

Still in his dreamy state, Yukio smiled up at him warmly and reached to touch the tip of his brother's nose - an act which startled the older twin rendering him unable to move - then his fingertips moved lower to his pink lips, tracing the bottom lip and then his hand crept to cup his cheek.

"Rin..."

Rin didn't know what to do; all of this seemed strange. The way Yukio touch him was not similar to those of the times wherein the younger lingered his skin whenever he aid his wounds nor was it at par from their brotherly contact. The way Yukio said his name... of course he had said his name a bunch of times in the past , specifically when he's scolding at him... but this time... it's too different. The touch, the calling, the way he looked at him, it sent myriads of emotions and confusions inside him. He wanted to get up and prevent anything else from happening but he was to preoccupied in wonderment that it paralyzed his movements.

However, what happened next convinced him that he should have been strong enough to get up and leave, but with all of that was left better said than done, it gave Yukio a chance to pull his head closer to his. Inch painstaking inch as they got closer, Rin's heartbeat grew faster and faster as if threatening to break out off him.

Blue eyes grew wider when what he feared happened; both lips touched in a still firm kiss.

Rin should slap him... scream at him...tell him that it's wrong to kiss your brother so intimately...walk away...slam the door... and run...run away as far as he could. But the way Yukio hugged his waist, and touched his cheek. It was gentle, loving...and what was it? It had this peculiar emotion wave in him, it was familiarity. This feeling, he knew this from somewhere, but where?

Yukio parted the kiss and whispered - "Rin, I love you..."

Only when damage has been done that Yukio recovered from his dreaming state, the sight loomed above him will linger in his mind: Rin, blue eyes wide brimming with tears ready to fall, brows furrowed in a confused and detested manner, chest heaving from breathing heavily, and lips trembling. Yukio could read everything as scorn and disbelief.

"N-nii-san...?" Rin feebly shook his head slowly as he pulled away a few inches from Yukio, but the younger held his wrist preventing him to go any further as he sat up. "Wait! Let me explain-!"

A loud slap resonated from the silent walls of their room. Before Yukio knew it, Rin already got up, ran out of the room, and slammed the door leaving him horrified at what he had done.

Yukio stared at the shut door unable to believe such turn of events. He knew he should run after Rin... and then what? What should he say to him? Tell him that he doesn't love him in that way? Though that for him is completely a lie, he learned to love Rin in a perspective that is ultimately immoral. It will hurt for him to lie to the person most valuable to him, but admitting he has these incestuous sentiments might cause Rin to hate him and leave him - unable to stand such a sinful twin. Should Yukio tell him the truth that is about the last week - about how he accepted the devil's offer to play with him?

_Confusions have its consequences..._

_...Whether to wait or to take a risk..._

_...Sometimes you think that you're brave enough to take a risk..._

Continuing on loving Rin caused nothing but pain ever since the week ended, was it really the best idea to keep his memories and live a life of one-sided emotion? In truth, he decided that because a spark of hope in him said that everything will turn out well and that it will all work out in the end. But with all this occurrences, it's all clear that it wouldn't.

_...But then you'll lose the gamble..._

Nothing will go the way he wanted. He thought that Rin's smile would save him from the misery, yet because of what happened, Rin won't smile at him anymore. If the smallest and simplest of expressions won't ease him, then what would? Will the devil's spell liberate him from this?

"Shit!" Yukio banged his fist to the wall completely angry at himself for screwing things up so bad. Such a fool he was for even believing he had a chance, taking Rin's kindness towards him in the years they have been together as a hint that somewhere deep down there are odds that Rin might have the same emotion dwelling him - _"I love you because you're a kind brother." - _Then, reality struck him... all he is to Rin is just a brother. Yukio can't blame him, after all, it's that kind of relationship they were supposed to have in the first place. The child in him believed that love would pull through, that some day they will be happy together.

But love didn't pull through. No one is happy.

Lifelessly he trudged towards his desk, a shaky hand pulled out a gun from the drawer. Perhaps death is the only escape from this mess. No measure of hope nor faith would help.

"I can't any more..."

Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

Rin ran in to a vacant room in the farthest side of the dorm, far away from their bedroom. His knees gave out - no longer bearing the stress - making him kneel on the floor. He cried and cried. Why is Yukio making things so complicated between them? They can't love each other in that way.

"We can't...no...no..." Tears kept falling as he crouched as he held his head, fists curled in to his hair

_"Rin?" _Kuro came in the room and found his master sobbing heavily. Earlier, the cat sith heard a loud bang from a door he knew was the twin's room. Immediately he ran upstairs and saw Rin running away. He followed him and this was where he found Rin, an unused room filled with dust, a rather large window dimly lit up the room. _"Ne, Rin?" _The familiar called out again as he slowly crept over.

_"What happened? Hey, answer me please, Rin..." _He worriedly asked. Large black cat ears perked up when he saw Rin finally look at him but then sunk down again when he saw his master's face, _"Rin... what's wrong? You can tell me..."_

Rin sniffed and rubbed a slightly swollen eye from crying, "Do you remember what I told you when you first came here...? About me and Yukio? About how I..."

Kuro tilted his head to the side. He remembered what Rin told him a few months ago, it was a scandalous secret that Rin entrusted him and he would more than happily take it to his grave as he swore to not tell anyone as a sign of his loyalty to the half demon.

"Above how you were in love with Yukio?"

Rin nodded his head once. It's true he _had _loved Yukio in a way that wasn't supposed to be. He wasn't sure how it happened. He guessed that because ever since they were little, people shunned him because of his inhumane strength and short temper. But even at that, Yukio still came to him, talked to him, play with him, dress his wounds, listen to him, laugh with him..

When Rin realized all this he couldn't believe it; how he actually fell in love with his own brother. Then years later, he found out what might have been the cause of him being able to develop such feelings. He's a demon, a being who is bound to sin. With that, he decided to let his love for Yukio die along with their father, Fujimoto.

For sure he desired for him to love him in that way too, yet in the scenario for it to happen, he would drag him to hell. Never would Rin dream of jeopardizing his own brother. Therefore he concluded to let go and just let that feeling pass; it was the best for everyone after all. When he met Shiemi, Rin figured that she might be the one to pull him out of such forbidden love. But as days go by, Yukio still continued to show the kindness and concern he fell for.

Day in and day out, Rin struggled to keep himself from continuing his affections. He planned on finally confessing and readied himself for whatever outcome will happen, yet up to now he still failed on doing so. Perhaps, after all, he was still afraid; afraid on losing Yukio forever; afraid of making his brother sinful.

"Yukio kissed me... then told me he loved me..."

Kuro's eyes widened, "Eh? Then why are you crying? Isn't that great?"

"I guess it is. But I... I don't think this will work. We're both guys and brothers. It's wrong. That's why I kept it... I don't want him to make a mistake."

The cat looked angrily at his master, "Don't worry about such things! It's love isn't it? As long as you're happy!"

Rin smiled bitterly at his familiar, "I guess I really am a demon, huh? Pulling my brother into such a mess... but maybe you're right."

In that resolution, the half demon along his cat ran out of the room heading to the twin's bedroom hoping to see Yukio there. Kuro was excited for his master, he's happy for them very much. Rin on the other hand, was a little nervous yet anticipating at the same time. This is was he had dreamed for so long. All those years he had kept his feelings... now he finally get to say it without any fear of resentment. Of course he would have to apologize for slapping him and running away, but Yukio would understand.

Rin barged in the room exasperated from all the running with Kuro following shortly after.

"Hm? Nii-san?" Yukio turned around and saw his brother by the door, panting.

The older twin caught his breath and straightened up trying to look decent - even if he was still not wearing any trousers. He stared at his younger twin, who was standing by the window. "U-uhm..." He felt his face getting hot clearly unsure of what to do, this is his first confession after all. It was like those romance mangas he read, he never understood why the girls there looked so pathetic whenever they would confess, now he perfectly knew why. "Yukio..."

_...Sometimes you wait for the right moment for too long..._

Yukio tilted his head to the side a bit confused at his brother's strangeness at the moment, "Something wrong?"

Rin gulped his fear, "A-about earlier... you know, t-the kiss-"

"Ah! About that, I'm really sorry..."

_"Huh?"_

"I know you might be feeling gross about it, but I can assure you it's nothing special just your normal brotherly thing. Guess I went a little overboard with the affection thing. What I'm trying to say is..."

Pain. That was all Rin felt when he heard what Yukio said, "It's not what you think."

_...That the moment passed by..._

"Y-yeah! T-that's wha-what I thought...ahaha." Rin faked a smile and a chuckle. Yukio nodded and smiled at him. He walked past his older twin heading downstairs leaving him in the room. Kuro went to stand in front of Rin to see how he was doing, _"Rin...?" _For the second time that morning, tears welled up and streamed down his face.

_...And you end up doing nothing at all._

"...But I love you..."

Mephisto looked down upon the abandoned dorm as he stood on top of a pine tree. Even through the walls and distance, he could see and hear what was happening. His expression stoic and indifferent. The countermeasure spell he had cast became in effect. He didn't tell Yukio about how exactly it will work, he just mentioned it. The moment the young exorcist would resolve into harming himself, the memories will collapse and revert back before this all happened; before he took on the offer - _"You can't hold on to things that burn, Okumura-sensei." -_ Okumura Yukio will forget. It's for his own good.

_To wait..._

He watched as Rin cried heavily in their room -but still trying to keep his voice down- with Kuro by his side trying so hard to comfort him.

_or to risk it all..._

Then his eyes shifted to the younger Okumura who looked out the kitchen window clearly pondering about something but then sighed and dismissed the thought as he left the window sill.

_...Whatever the option chosen..._

_..If what you expected was not fated to be..._

A wave of his parasol and uttering the last words he disappeared,

"Then it doesn't make a difference."

* * *

END CHAPTER

I edited the chapters before this. I fixed the grammar and tweaked some things. If you have time, please reread the whole thing. If not, it's completely fine :)

Please read the fics:

"Change" by Gracefulblooming. It's Cat!Rin. Very adorable on-going fic. :) I suggested this because a reader asked of me to make a Neko Rin fic, but as you can see I'm barely holding on with my three on going fics, so I can't make a new one. I'm sorry. But I can assure you that fic would be very good.

"What used to be there." by BakemonoShoujo (me). Heavy drama, but I swear it's really good, I cry every time I reread it.

**REVIEWS?  
**Thank You


	16. Parallel

Chapter 16:  
**Parallel**

* * *

_'Rin, I love you...' _

Azure eyes stared blankly up front trying to focus his mind and gaze anywhere else other than their demon pharmacology teacher slash cram school home room adviser, Okumura-sensei, for every moment that his eyes met even a slight inch of the said persona, his memories would travel back to the day that reality slapped him on the face, punched him in the gut, and knocked him down - barely able to stand.

_'...About that, I'm really sorry...'_

Though, no matter how much he pried off his stare from the man in front he couldn't block his voice out as the young teacher proceeded on discussing the lesson. Okumura-sensei surely was saying stuff about the topic that they were having, yet somehow, in Rin's mind, the voice kept on reverting back to the words said the other day.

_'..it's nothing special just your normal brotherly thing...' _

Shiemi could notice how her navy-haired seatmate stared off to space and snickered; even the professor could notice it but chose to ignore it for a while. The worried blond whispered to him, "Rin...?" Yet he didn't hear as his mind insisted on travelling back to such events,

_'It's not what you think.' _

Rin couldn't hold his laughter anymore and openly chortled at how funny his supposedly first confession ended. The mere fact that he was about to confess his undying love to his twin brother was enough to be called foolish and comedic, all the more that he got shut down even before he even said anything. Hilarious.

Class got interrupted as everyone in the room turned their attention to the giggling half demon.

"Is there something in my lessons that tickled you, Okumura-san?" The young professor sternly inquired. The student waved his hand dismissively and ceased his laughter. Of course, the one in charge, didn't like the action. He pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose and turned back to the chalkboard, "See me later after class, Okumura Rin." Said boy only gave a nod and a half-smile as a response. The younger Okumura saw the nonchalant and carefree reaction and could only shook his head slightly in displeasure and carried on with the lecture.

After a few more minutes, classes ended with the brunette professor enlisting the assignments and gave a smile as he bid them to take care on their way back to their dorm. The students bowed and left the room - save for Rin. The raven haired remained on his seat, waiting quietly for his brother's scolding. Damn right he's ready for it.

"Are you alright, nii-san?" Yukio said genuinely concerned at how his brother has been lately. He leaned on the teacher's desk and crossed his arms and held a worried expression as he looked at his twin, who stared at him with those wide blue eyes, blinking them now and then as he stayed silent. Rin, for one, didn't expect that concern, he really foresaw that his brother would scold him for not paying attention and interrupting class.

The lack of vocal response made the younger twin sigh, "Look, if it's about the other day, about the kiss, I'm really sorry that it's bothering you up until-"

"The old man once told me: 'God has a great sense of humor'. I think I'm starting to believe him." Rin suddenly proclaimed his attention still preoccupied to nothing.

Yukio blinked confused, "Huh?"

The older Okumura chuckled once again, though there was a hint of bitterness, "Nothing, nothing~ I'm alright. Is that all you're going to say?" It was as if he didn't hear the other topic mentioned that came with an apology brought up by the latter.

He decided to let go of the said topic and gave a half-smile at his older twin, "Yeah. I was just worried, that's all. It's just that you've acted a bit off these past few days - specially around me. You can tell me anything, nii-san."

"I know. So I'll tell you that I'm fine and that we need to get going home 'cause I'm going to prepare dinner." Rin gave him a big bright grin and headed out first. The latter, on the other hand, believed that smile and only sighed at how complicated Rin has been lately but then dismissed it as he grabbed his briefcase and followed his older twin.

* * *

Their dinner was quite normal, to say the least. Yukio was quiet as he listened to Rin's bickering on how his day went, the younger would comment at times, they'll share some laughs, Kuro spilled some water and Rin scolded him... after they ate, the regular ritual of Rin's clean up took place and Yukio went upstairs first to grade some papers, read some articles, do his homework, review for quizzes for the next day... and that would be it. In his own daily evening academic process, Rin will finish cleaning the dishes, go upstairs, do a bit of homework, pretend to study, and then go to sleep earlier than Yukio.

He narrowed his viridian eyes as he thought further about their everyday routine. Has it always been that dull? - that scripted? Even when he had missions, there's always this repeated process on how things would go. He'll be back home late, with Rin already sleeping and that he'll have to stay up a bit more to finish some works, and then go to bed earning himself a scarce amount of hours of sleep. There really isn't anything much in their life other than this; the demons, the exorcisms, the academic dilemma of his older brother, his stress from his workload, the supervision of Rin's training, their normal dinner, normal breakfast, normal lunch every weekend or when there are no classes, normal conversations, normal interactions... Was this really all there is to it? Shouldn't there be something more? Of course he's not asking for a horde of demons to come attacking just to suffice his search for something different; or was he searching for thrill? For excitement? What exactly was he searching for?

In his daze, he didn't notice Rin was calling for him as the older twin sat by his desk beside his younger brother's. Rin tilted his head to the side wondering what Yukio's so preoccupied about to be staring off into space like that, "Hey, Yuki." He said in a firmer tone while he qheld his hand and squeezed it trying to get his attention again, which worked since the latter blinked his eyes and turned to him, "Yes, nii-san?"

"Well glad to have you back on Earth. Anyway, w-would you mind helping me with my homework?" Rin tried to hide his shyness from asking by keeping a scowl on his face.

Yukio stared at him for a while as he pondered, "Sure..." then he noticed how nice and warm Rin's hand on his. It felt achingly familiar. The half-demon realized that he was holding on to his hand too long and quickly withdrew it with a light gasp.

"U-uhh... thanks. Help me with... these..." He stuttered as he grabbed his notebook with shaky hands and showed it to Yukio, "Help me... with... fractions. I don't know how to divide fractions." Yukio stopped his bubbling laughter; he didn't want to be rude. But still, Rin sensed it. "Is it my fault that I forgot?!"

"Hehe...no, of course...not." Suddenly, Yukio's smile dissipated into a serious expression and went quiet for a while.

"Something wrong, Yukio?" Though, the latter remained unmoved as his eyes stared elsewhere completely immersed in what came in his mind.

"Haven't this..." he began cautiously, "Haven't this happened before?"

Upon hearing the inquiry, Rin also wore the same bewildered expression then tilted his head to the side, "Have it? I don't really remember."

Yukio closed his eyes tight when he felt a sudden surge of pain course through his brain.

_...something soft made contact to his cheek. He realized that it was Rin's lips, he blushed at the realization.  
__Rin parted his lips and whispered:  
"Thank you, Yukio onii...-" _

"-chan...hey Yuki-chaaaann! Yukiooo!" The aforementioned male finally opened his eyes. The older practically yelled every nickname his brother has as he trying to get his attention once again. And when the younger finally opened his eyes, Rin looked at him worriedly, "Hey, if you're not feeling well, you should rest. I could figure this fraction thing eventually so you don't have to stay up if you're feeling out of it."

The younger male shook his head as he finally got his bearings, "No, I'm okay. Here I'll teach you." he smiled at his older twin as he moved his chair closer to his in order to share the same desk so he could teach him clearer.

As the tutoring process went on, Rin couldn't help but wonder if this was such a good idea. The hurt he got the other day still lingered even when he tried his best to forget and let go; trying to act as normal as possible. He managed to do so for a good couple of years, pretending that he didn't feel attracted to his younger twin, hiding the fact that he looks at him more often than he should, always having the facade of being so interested in girls with voluptuous physique - he did so hoping that he could lie to himself convincingly enough to ultimately fully believe that he's a normal teenager with normal desires, now he just have to keep that up for the rest of his life. Totally easy... but judging how close the latter was as he sat next to him, Rin unknowingly watched him while he explained the topic. He observed how his lips moved, how his eyes looked so tried yet still engaged in what he's doing, he could feel that comforting warmth radiating from the taller male.

Rin unconsciously moved a bit closer trying to feel more of that warmth he loved, "You still listening, nii-san?"

"Huh?"

Yukio sighed, "Don't tell me I've been wasting my breath for the past few minutes."

"I... yeah, I wasn't giving my one hundred percent attention. But I swear your instructions are sinking in my brain, 'cause it's like I've been taught this before and I just forgot I guess." He shrugged. When his brother asked about whether or not this has happened before at first he thought it was strange for him to think that, now he kinda felt like it too. He kept thinking about what people called that term when one perceives events as redundant, 'deja vu' was it?

"Oi, nii-san, you're not listening again, are you?" The younger asked starting to get impatient seeing him not seeming to comprehend when he diligently tutored him.

"For the record, I was listening." Rin pointed out. To prove his attention, he repeated what Yukio taught him and he did got it all right.

"Hmm... very good. I suppose I can let you be now, or do you have more topics you need help with?"

Rin thought for a while and then shook his head, "Nah, after this I'm going to sleep anyways."

Yukio looked at him suspiciously, "No more assignments to work on?"

"Nope!"

The younger narrowed his eyes at his older twin and turn, he also returned the glare. After a few minutes of their silent battle, the taller male broke their eye contact and shrugged, "Fine."

Rin smiled triumphantly, "Fine."

After that, Yukio went back to his rightful place by his desk and returned to his own work. On the other hand, Rin lazily worked on his assignment, albeit faster and easier than he anticipated. Perhaps he did it wrongly again he thought with a shrug and then a yawn. It's not like he's studious enough to actually look over his work, so in the end, after he answered all there is he needed, he closed his books and notebooks and packed them away along his other school materials inside his bag. "Yo bro, I'm gonna go to...sleep now... hey you sure you're feeling okay?" Rin asked when he turned and saw Yukio soothing his forehead with his hand as his eyes were closed,

"Huh? Yeah." The younger smiled at him and put his gaze back to his work. He exhaled deeply and continued to check his students' papers.

Rin gave a concerned look but then let it go since he knew Yukio wouldn't take his advice if he told him to rest for now. Instead, he just ran his hand through his brother's brown hair, muttered: "Don't push yourself too hard.", and went to lie on his bed and try to get some sleep.

After an hour, Yukio finished grading, and finished up his homework; the only thing left to do now was his lesson plan for cram school. Though, his concentration was split from thinking about what he's supposed to do to that eerie scenario that played in his mind earlier. Was that a memory? From a dream he had perhaps? Or was the stress giving him some hallucinations? Whichever it was, something about it gave him a slight pain in the chest. All he's sure about was that ever since that kiss incident with Rin the other day, things were tipping off balance. How Rin seemed to have been avoiding him from time to time; the way he sometimes try hard to act 'normal' that it becomes awkward; and a lot of other things that became different. Well he couldn't really blame him too much if he had a slight change in attitude since he said and did something that's utterly abnormal - say that you love your brother and kiss him on the lips.

"Why did I even do that...?" He whispered to himself. He had asked himself that question before yet he only dismissed it as something stress related again, or because of something he ate, whatever the hell it was, he didn't like it.

Finally, he finished his tasks and went to bed falling fast asleep. Though, the other male on the parallel side of the room wasn't having the same effect as he was still wide awake.

Rin laid facing the wall with eyes open. Everything was silent as it was already deep in the night, though in his mind, it wasn't as peaceful, inside him there's a storm. A tempest threatening to devour all in its path; his thoughts, his emotions, his being... All because of what happened while Yukio was tutoring him. As the younger discussed the mathematical process, something flashed in Rin's mind: An ocean with the sky spread across in view, the winds came and left, white parchments fell everywhere. He didn't tell his brother since he'll get scolded again.

Rin narrowed his eyes, "When was that?"

* * *

END CHAPTER

I'm sorry. But this story will be put into a short **Hiatus**.  
I can't keep on working with three on-going fics plus working on some soon-to-be published fics. I decided to put this one on hiatus since my other two on-going fics, _Bet_ and_ A Guidebook for Newlyweds_, needs more of my effort and time than this, this fic is going better than them so I need to really give them my thoughts and attention, especially for _A Guidebook for a Newlyweds _'cause it's not fairing well unlike this and _Bet._ I feel bad for it.

Thank you so far :) And sorry if my temporary last chapter sucks, I can't top the one before this 'cause I for one thinks that one is great.

**Reviews?**


	17. The Persistence of Memory

**A/N: **Sorry for the hiatus. And Thank you very much for supporting this for so long.** I'm sorry again for everything else other than the hiatus and thank you** :)

* * *

Chapter 17:  
**The Persistence of Memory**

* * *

There are times when people don't want to forget certain things that they redeem as important, and there are times when people can't help forgetting no matter how much effort they do not to. Sometimes past experiences and knowledge just rush in our minds like an avalanche -cold, hard, and unforgiving. Well, it all depends on the thought of course. Happy memories is something worth thanking for absolutely. Though, on strange and rare occurrence, a happy memory could leave us baffled. How?

When we have no idea when it happened, or if it even happened at all.

These past few days has been quite different for Rin. Every night he would have glimpses in his dreams of myriad of moments that looked and felt so real yet in his rational sense, never transpired. Whenever he woke up in the morning, he felt this ache in him; something felt missing. Processing what could have been happening in his mind left him spacing out more than he should. The state of daydreaming went on and on wherever he went, most often in classes of course; just like now. Rin Okumura stared blankly in front not paying any attention to his eye-patched exorcist professor. Lecturing again and again of different demons to summon, how to summon, what not to summon, etc. Honestly, who knew studying on how to be an exorcist could be so bloody boring? Rin meant to sigh in his thoughts yet he did so out loud.

"Okumura."

"Yes?" He replied nonchalantly

"Detention after class." The man in his late thirties said in an equal uncaring tone. They've had this kind of talk even from the start of the semester so all of this was regular. Usually Neuhaus would be roaring thunder but he just didn't feel like it; he didn't even bother to turn around from the board and look at the boy.

"Alright."

Shiemi turned to Rin with a worried gaze, "Rin? You seem out of it lately... is something bothering you?" she whispered.

He smiled brightly at her, "I'm fine." Still, the blond could feel that there really was something wrong with him even when he says it's all okay. She took of Rin's hand that was resting on the desk and squeezed as a sign of assurance that everything will be okay. This took the raven by surprise, his smile broke and an expression that was of a mild surprise took over his features. He looked at the hand holding his and turned back to his friend who smiled at him. He nodded and a genuine smile -though small- crept on his lips.

"Sensei, Rin is flirting with Shiemi." Shima tattled because like Rin, he was bored out of his wits and he knew Rin won't take it personally they're bros after all. Though the half demon glared daggers at him.

"Okumura, write a two paged report on how flirting helps your shrimp of a grade in every subject. Submit it next week"

"Hey, my grade in Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals is not a shrimp, it's more of a prawn." Rin retorted

"That's because your brother is the teacher."

He glared at his teacher but then sighed again, "...Right."

Alas, the time for his detention came; he said his goodbyes to his friends and bid them in taking care on their way back to their dorms. For a few minutes he sat alone in the dimly lit room and just doodled on his notebook to pass the time. Then, he heard the door open and quickly he closed the notebook to look at his professor. Neuhaus greeted him with a scowl. Surprised?

"I know you're not happy to see me and don't worry, the feeling is mutual." The tamer said firmly as he remained by the doorway,

"Yeah, the point is?" Rin asked lazily while resting his chin on his arms that were propped onto the desk.

"The point is, today is our lucky day since I'll be going on a mission this evening so I won't look after you. Instead, another professor will be substituting for me." And with that he turned to leave,

"I hope you die~!" Rin hollered jokingly

"I hope you fail at life." Nauhaus replied his voice echoing through the corridors letting Rin hear. The younger man chuckled. Neuhaus was fun to tease with sometimes. He stopped chortling when he heard the sound of footsteps nearing the room. And in came the substitute professor for the detention. The half demon slumped when he saw who it was. Of course, it would be Yukio.

The younger male settled his belongings onto the desk and then face Rin with his arms crossed, "Nii-san, this is your third detention. Get another one and you'll be suspended...again."

"Yeah, I know... m'sorry, okay?" The older twin pouted and looked to the side refusing to meet his brother's gaze. "But in my defense, I didn't do any ruckus nor did I sleep. He just heard me sigh loudly and that's that."

"Then why didn't you argue about it?"

"Didn't feel like it."

Hearing that answer, Yukio's sure that whatever his brother sighed about was still continuing on bothering him. Because knowing Rin, he would've fought back and ask why would he get detention and continue on defending his side, but he didn't. "So what are you feeling then?" He asked firmly

Rin looked up at him with wide eyes; he didn't expect that question."...What?"

He sighed, then stood from the teacher's desk, and walked towards his twin. He planted his palms onto the surface of the table and leaned a bit closer to Rin, "I asked what are you feeling? _How _are you feeling? Or who could be making you be so out of it? Come on, last week I've noticed this and you said you're alright -you acted alright- but what's this now? I have a hunch that whatever you're occupied with now has got something to do with your last week's off-days."

Blue eyes continued to look up at his brother, the way he towered over him made him feel frightened yet at the same time protected, but he's got no time to discern about that. He needed to smile, to joke, to laugh -to lie that he's fine. But the way he looked at him, the way those green eyes stared at him waiting, it just seemed to make it difficult to wear a mask.

Yukio waited patiently for him to respond. If something was troubling him to such extent that it would go on for weeks it's a wise idea to wait and not insistently press on for answers. If his older brother says that he's fine again, then okay, maybe it's not the right time to ask. As the younger continued to look on Rin, he couldn't help but be enticed by him. All his life, he knew for a fact that Rin was beautiful, of course that's an unnatural adjective for a male but it's true. Yet no one else would seem to see that. Stilling his watch upon him, he stared at his eyes in attempt to get him to talk. No matter how many times he's seen those blue eyes, he just can't seem to get tired of them. As endless as the sky, and as deep as the ocean...

"I'm having these dreams," The younger started; and for the umpteenth time that evening, Rin was dumbfounded, "I dreamt of you." With those words, the half demon visibly blushed. "Ah! No, I didn't mean _those_ kinds of dreams."

Rin let out a laugh that would ease the tension somehow, "Ahaha, yeah, I... thought so."

Yukio smiled, "Right."

"So..." The older bit his bottom lip showing hesitation, "What did you dream about?"

The other pursed his lips and then shrugged as he leaned back straightening his posture, "Nothing out of the ordinary, just you dragging me off somewhere in the forest. Everything was bright; you lead me to this clearing and then you stood there smiling at me. That scenario kept replaying over and over in these past few nights, sometimes fragments of having conversations, but everything is muted so I didn't get to hear."

This time, Rin laughed for real, "I might've kidnapped you!" And his brother laughed along -though not as loud as his. And then a flash of white appeared before Rin's eyes when a moment in his dream suddenly played.

_"Where are we going now Rin?" Yukio asked noticing that they are very far from the academy. He chuckled joking, "Don't tell me you're gonna kidnap me."_

_Rin looked at him through the corner of his eyes, then grinned, "Yes!" _

When his vision flickered back to reality he gasped and began breathing heavily. 'What was that?' He thought, when he saw that in his dreams, it muted just like how Yukio's dreams were. Everything is becoming more vivid and it's confusing him when it wasn't supposed to since it was all just a dream, right?

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Yukio tilted his head to the side trying to get a better look on Rin,

The older twin caught his breath and calmed down a bit, "I'm okay, don't worry."

"Do you want us to go home?"

"No... I'm still in detention." Rin looked with a serious demeanor at his taller kin.

"I'm in charge, I can let you out whenever. Come on, you look like you need some rest." He tried to convince him further out of concern.

_Stop..._

The older twin half-smiled, "You... You don't have to be kind to me because we're relatives."

Yukio scowled, that scowl that made Rin almost shrink to his seat, "I'm kind to you not because we're bonded by our blood nor do I treat you with concern because of mere obligation-"

_...Just stop... _

"-Why can't you see that I'm not just your teacher or brother?"

Blue eyes glared at the person before him, "Is there anything more? Then who else are you to me?!"

_...With those words you keep giving me hope... _

_...I wanted to move on._

_After all... _

_You're the one who told me that it was a normal brotherly thing and nothing special._

Yukio was taken aback, why was Rin getting all frustrated about now and yelling at him? But once he was thrown fire he will return it, "I am someone that has been with you your whole life! And you happen to be the most important person I have! I... I can't let you feeling ill or troubled..."

_No matter how far I run or how hard I push... _

Rin's glare softened by the tears starting to form, but he remained strong.

"...Maybe for you, I'm just you teacher and your twin brother. But for me, you're more than that. I care for you more than just my brother or my student. I don't know exactly who else I could be for you... but I just want you to understand that you're very important to me so just let me help you." Those words were embarrassing, yet somehow Yukio couldn't feel himself getting that emotion. It was all true after all.

_...You just keep pulling me back with your kindness..._

_...And the thought of you dreaming about us makes me feel like we have a deeper connection, not just by our blood or our responsibilities for each other. _

Rin sighed and stood up taking his bag, began heading to the door, and then stopped to look back at his brother. "I thought we were going home?" He stated blankly.

Yukio smiled and also took his belonging, "Right." He walked over to Rin and they headed out to the corridors going back to their solitary dorm.

They chatter lightly on the way with Rin teasing Yukio about his cheesiness and the younger brother couldn't do anything but scowl and retort mildly. He was happy that somehow Rin was acting normal again.

_I never thought I had a hope... _

"Aaahh... So what I have to do for you to let me go home early is to act like I'm having a panic attack again, huh?" The shorter twin poked the mole onto his twin's left cheek.

"Do that again and I'll leave you in the classroom even if your panic attack is real." Yukio replied harshly

"Ow! That's mean!" Rin pouted

_...But you just keep giving me things that I thought I wouldn't have._

"Ahaha, Nii-san is so childish that's why."

"You're just being too mature."

_I'm not sure whether anything good will come from hoping..._

_...But right now, I'm a bit happy that I have it._

* * *

END CHAPTER

Silly innocent Rin... having hopes when you're in love is... *stab* I know the feels!

PS. the chapter title: The Persistence of Memory, is the title of the famous surreal painting by Salvador Dali. I got inspired by the name and it pushed me to lift the hiatus.

Thank you for reading

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
